


Non hostes soletis

by CrazyPinkPenguin



Series: Not the usual enemy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyPinkPenguin/pseuds/CrazyPinkPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kerry gave Sam a moment to read through the page before she questioned, "What'd you think?"</p>
<p>He looked up and blinked. "I-I, uh, think you could be right," He sounded shocked. "I mean...I always thought they were a just a myth but this suggests otherwise."</p>
<p>Dean glanced between them. "Am I hearin' this right?" He eyed them with a look of doubt. "A freakin' Chupacabra?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Non hostes soletis

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is a new fic I've started which is really bad of me since I have so many that needed to be completed...Oh well, I like being bad ;).

The first thing she noticed was that the room was spinning and there was a feeling of dry liquid down the back of her neck, as well as a throbbing pain in her head. The next thing she noticed was how tightly her hands and feet were bound, and that she was in a sitting position. It was that moment when she realized that she was tied to a chair.

A pang of hurt shot through her. She may not have known them for that long but they were the first people she had considered her friends in a long time.

Lifting her head was a struggle since she was still hazy with unconsciousness. Squinting her eyes, she could just about make out a figure sitting on the bed opposite her, just to the right. She didn't need to see properly to know who it was. "Dean..." She called weakly, shaking her head. "It's not-"

"Shut it." He ordered angrily the second he heard her voice. He felt hurt; betrayed. From the time they worked together on the hunt he had grown quite fond of the pretty little hunter only to discover that she was a enemy. "No more, alright Darcy?" He paused for a moment before letting out a humorless laugh and shaking his head as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Hell, Darcy ain't even your name is it,  _Kerry?"_

She swallowed thickly and lowered her head in defeat. "I couldn't tell you my real name. Just in case." She whispered brokenly.

"Just in case..." He laughed again. "Just in case we found out 'bout how you killed those men in cold blood?" He questioned angrily, standing up and walking over to her. He stopped just before he reached her and knelt down, his fingers going to her chin as he forced her to look at him. "You're' a helluva an actress. Anyone tell you that before?" Hurt shone in his eyes. "Bet you coulda won awards for your performance. A  _freakin'_  Oscar." Shaking his head, he roughly let go of her chin, making her eyes go to the floor again. "Certainly had me n' Sammy fooled."

Kerry swallowed back her tears. "I wasn't acting." She argued back at him. "I swear, I  _wasn't."_

Rolling his eyes, he stood back up and made his way over to the dining table. "Sure, sweetheart."

A wave of panic hit her. "I wasn't Dean! You  _have_  to believe me!" She begged as her tears won the battle and began to form in her eyes. Shit, he wasn't going to believe her, was he?

He scoffed as he sat down at the table. "So you didn't kill those hunters?"

She held back a sob and couldn't bring herself to reply to him.

"Yeah, s'what I thought." Dean mumbled to her, his eyes going to the motel window as he waited for Sammy to return with their breakfast. Kerry had been unconscious all night and they still hadn't figure out what they were going to do with her. She must have been thinking the same thing because she questioned:

"H...Have you called 'em?" She asked him with hesitance, not wanting to know the answer.

Dean thought about ignoring her but for some reason, he decided not to, "Not yet." He told her with a hard glance in her direction. "Don't mean we ain't going to though."

The information made her heart leap in fear and she watched as his attention went back to the window, his hand moving to his chin where he rubbed it in thought. What was she going to do now? She thought to herself, her head falling back against the chair. They spent the next half hour in silent, both of them too lost in their thoughts to speak to each other and before they knew it, Sammy was back.

"Sammy..." Kerry swallowed thickly, lifting up her head when he walked through the door. "Sammy, I swear it's not what you think." She tried miserably.

Sam shook his head, his once warm and soft brown eyes were now cold and betrayed. "Only Dean gets to call me that." He responded expressionlessly as he put the paper bag down on the table and sat opposite to Dean.

Her heart clenched in her chest. Twenty-four hours ago Sam was smiling when she used that nickname and now he looked like he hated the way it sounded on her lips. Sighing in defeat, she slumped back against the chair she was tied to. She had tried to speak to them but neither of them wanted to know her now.

"Finally," Dean commented coldly, reaching into the paper bag and pulling out his bacon cheese burger. "Look's like she's given up." He unwrapped it and took a bite out of it before chewing and continuing with his mouthful, "Might be able to get rid of this damn headache."

Sam didn't respond. Instead, he pulled out another bacon cheese burger and walked over to Kerry. He placed the item in her lap before pointing at her warningly. "You try anything..."

She nodded in understanding. "I won't." She promised.  _Atleast not yet anyway_ , she thought to herself. If they did call up the hunters who wanted her head on a plate then she would have no choice but to try and escape from them but until then, she would remind civil with them and hope that she could gain their trust and make them believe that she didn't murder those men in cold blood.

Sam nodded back at her before walking around her chair and kneeling down, his hands moving to the rope which was tied around her wrists. He wasn't rough as he untied her but he wasn't exactly gentle either. Once he was finished, he muttered a quiet, "Done." before returning to his previous spot at the table opposite Dean.

She had to bring her hands around to her front slowly because of the stiffness in her joints from being in that position for so long. As she did, she let out a hiss at the pain, making Dean's eyes glance over at her. Their gaze met and he almost looked guilty before his expression hardened again and he turned back to his breakfast.

With a heavy heart, she sighed and unwrapped her burger before bringing it up to her mouth and taking a bite. Despite the situation, she almost moaned at the taste and a sad smile came to her lips as she chewed. Dean loved these burgers. He'd practically had them for breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday they'd worked together, which had been for about a week now. As she ate, she couldn't help but remember the day she met the Winchester brothers.

She was running, something she had found herself doing almost constantly for the past year since the _incident_  occurred. It wasn't her fault; she couldn't help what happened but no one believed her since she wasn't a very well known hunter, and they were. Hell, hardly anyone had ever held of her until _it_  happened.

She could hear  _them_  behind her, yelling at her and promising her that they would find her and get their revenge. She tried to ignore it, only concentrating on escaping them but it didn't stop her heart from dropping into her stomach at their words.

Luckily, she was prepared. Had to be if she wanted to play things safe and she'd parked her car well away from her motel room. That way, if they found her at her motel and she had to make a run for it, she didn't have to leave her hunting gear behind because of them waiting for her to return to her car.

Her legs were burned and her lungs ached, as well as the stitch that had formed on her side but she eventually managed to make it to her car. They were still behind her but she just about had enough time to get in her car and get on the road without looking back.

It took her a full hour of driving before her heart rate returned to normal and she didn't stop until the sun started to rise, and when it did, she decided to stop at the next town she came across, knowing that it would be too dangerous to carry on driving with the way her eyes kept slipping shut from exhaustion.

So she found a cheap motel and paid with cash. As she was walking out of the reception, with her door key tucked into the back pocket of her pants and purse in her hand as she tried to put away the change the motel worker gave her, she bumped into something solid. The loose change that she hadn't managed to put away yet fell from her grip as she stumbled. Luckily, the man she walked into grabbed her arms in a attempt to steady her.

It was a pretty god-damn cheesy way to meet, she'll be the first to admit.

"Woah, sweetheart." A smooth, husky voice spoke from above her small height of five-foot-two. His hands were no longer gripping her arms now that she was steady and instead they lightly laid on her elbows as he ducked his head in a attempt to catch her eyes. "You alright?" He questioned, sounding guilty.

She hated the way her cheeks started burning in embarrassment. "I'm fine. Sorry." She apologized, glancing up at him. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw his face. Was that who she thought it was...? Mentally shaking herself, she forced herself to ask, "You?"

He nodded, cracking a lop-sided grin. "M'good." He assured her before letting her go, looking slightly sheepish. "Bit early to be drinkin' though, ain't it?" He joked, making light of the situation as he went to bend down and gather her money.

She leaned down in a crouch, mirroring him as she laughed. "Sorry, alcoholism does that to ya'." She responded, trying to sound embarrassed as she went along with his joke. Absently, she was picking up her change but her eyes didn't stray from him. She was so sure that it was him...And she couldn't help herself when she asked, "Are you Dean Winchester?"

He glanced up at her, looking taken back and his hand paused it's moments. Slowly, he frowned, looking at her cautiously. "Do I know you?"

She shook her head, her eyes removing them self from his own because of the intensity of his stare and she gathered the rest of the coins on the floor before standing up; he quickly did the same. "No, I doubt it." She told him, slipping the change into her purse.

Still eyeing her wearily, he nodded, handing her the last of her change. "Then how'd you know my name, sweetheart?" He questioned before smirking at her as she put the coins he handed her away. "Can't be 'cause we slept together. I _know_  that I would remember a pretty face like yours." He flirted, folding his arms over his chest.

She let out a startled chuckle at his joke before shaking her head with a cheeky smile. "No, you're right, you would remember it if you spent the night with me." She told him, making him raise his eyebrows at her with a impressed smile. "I've heard of you," She admitted, licking her lips. "You're a hunter, right?"

If he didn't look taken back when she knew his name, he certainly did now. "Uh...Cristo?" He whispered questioningly, unfolding his arms and looking as if he was ready to grab the knife in the back of his pants at any moment.

She let out a light laugh. "I'm not a demon," She assured him. "I'm a hunter...like you."

His eyebrows creased as he frowned at her, not looking like he believed a word she was saying. "No way in hell." He commented, shaking his head. "No offence but...you're so small."

She didn't look offended in the slightest since it was something she heard often from people she saved. "Alright," She started, crossing her arms over her chest. "What'd I have to do to prove it to you?"

His lips pursed as he thought before a naughty grin covered his features and he leaned towards her, his breath brushing against her ear as he whispered, "Show me...your _trunk_." He suggested before pulling away with a smirk.

Taking a breath to steady her nerves at his close proximity, she responded with a equally naughty smile as her hand moved up and rested against her heart. "Oh  _Dean_ ," She sighed dreamily. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Well, I'm impressed." Dean commented, looking down into the hidden compartment of her trunk where all her weapons laid. "You weren't lyin' when you said you were a hunter, huh?"

She smiled, feeling slightly embarrassed. Before anyone could accidentally get a peak in at her weapons, she closed the compartment and then the truck before jumping up and sitting on it. "Told ya'."

He nodded, his head bobbing up and down. "You did." He replied with a smirk. "Am I allowed to know your name?" He questioned causally, leaning his hip next to where she sat. "After all, I did just get a good look in on your trunk." He grinned.

She threw her head back and let out a laugh. "It's-" She cut herself off, her face falling. She almost told him her real name, something she hadn't used for a year. "Darcy." She continued, forcing a smile. For the first time, she actually felt guilty for giving someone a fake name.

"Hmm..." He started thoughtfully before shrugging. "You don't really look like a Darcy." He commented, standing up straighter. "Anyway, Darcy..." He grinned. "My fellow hunting female friend..." He continued with a wink, making her giggle as he wrapped a arm around her shoulders. "Can I buy you breakfast?"

With a shy smile, she glanced at him and nodded. "Sure."


	2. Breakfast

Kerry followed the Impala as they drove five minutes into town to the closest diner. Before they entered their cars, she was briefly introduced to the younger Winchester brother, Sam. He gave her a warm smile and shook her hand and she couldn't help but smile back.

When she noticed the Impala turn into a car park, she did the same, absently humming along to Pinks song 'Perfect' as it blared through the cars speakers. She wasn't like most hunters when it came to their taste in music. Don't get her wrong, she didn't mind a bit of ACDC or other classic rock bands but she couldn't help the soft spot for a bit of Pink, Rhinna or even Adele.

She saw the Winchester pull into a parking space and she did the same with the space next to them. She cut the engine, filling the car with silence as the music stopped mid-song before undoing her seat belt, grabbing her purse and exiting the car.

Dean was waiting for her when she locked the door behind her, a disgusted look on his face as his nose scrunched up. "What the hell was that?" He questioned, not angrily but more...Sickly.

She frowned, slightly taken back. "What was what?" She asked, holding her purse in her hands as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"That...That  _devil_  music." He answered, cringing.

She let out a very un-ladylike snort at him and grinned. "Not a fan, huh?"

Dean shook his head. "I'd rather die than have that crap in my baby." He responded, his hand coming up to the roof of his car and affectionately stroking the dusty metal. "I'm sorry you had to hear that." He muttered under his breath to his car.

Sam snorted while Kerry let out a full blown laugh. "It doesn't have feelings Dean." He told his brother, sounding amused.

Dean's face fell and he turned to Sam, his hand coming up and pointing in his brother's face while he whispered harshly, "You take that back."

Kerry had a massive grin on her soft features as she watched the brothers banter. She had heard stories about them but it was nothing like seeing them face-to-face.

Sam rolled his eyes. "No."

"Uh...Yeah." Dean responded in a 'duh' tone.

Sam let out a frustrated breath. "Fine. Sorry. That better?"

Dean crossed his arms over his chest and his lips curled in a lop-sided smirk. "Don't say it to me." He flicked his head at the car. "Tell her it."

Sam groaned but turned to the car nonetheless. He knew that if he said 'no' that Dean would make them stand there for the next half hour until he did it and he couldn't be bothered; his stomach was rumbling and all he wanted to do was eat. "Sorry." He gritted out before turning back to Dean, trying to ignore the way Kerry was holding in a laugh.

Dean nodded, his lop-sided smile turning into a full blown grin. "Dude," He started, sounding amused. "You just said sorry to a car." He shook his head before glancing at Kerry. "Sorry about my brother. He's a bit coo-coo." He told her, his hand coming up to his head as his finger pointed and he spun it in circles as he made a 'crazy' face. Sam groaned in frustration.

Kerry couldn't hold it in any longer and she giggled, the sound of it making Dean grin. "You guys are funny." She told them, laughter in her voice. "I haven't known anything like it." She admitted, her laughing was gone but the smile stayed.

"Don't tell him that," Sam said sulkily, his hands tucking into the front pocket of his pants as he turned and headed towards the diner; they followed him. "You'll make his ego even bigger. There's barely enough room in the car for it as it is."

Dean chuckled and shook his head before nudging Kerry with his shoulder. "He's just jealous 'cause mine is bigger than his." He told her quietly with a wink making Kerry laugh out loud again. "I'll go find us a table." He informed them before speeding up his steps.

Sam eyed his back suspiciously. "What'd he say?" He questioned Kerry.

"That he was gonna find us a table." She told him, glancing up at him. Man he was tall.

Sam shook his head. "Nah. Before that."

She quickly covered up her snort with a cough as she remembered Dean's comment about his being bigger than Sam's and she mustered up the best innocent face she could as she replied to Sam, "Dunno."

Sam raised his eyebrows and looked at her amused, most likely because of the bad 'innocent' face she was pulling. "Righttt." He responded, not sounding as if he believed her. By now, they had reached the door to the diner and Sam pushed it open. "Ladies first." He told her.

She gave him a grateful smile and ducked under his arm which was holding the door open for her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He responded politely before letting the door go and looking for his older brother. He managed to spot him in a corner booth, his head buried in the diner's menu. "There he is." He commented, his hand going to Kerry's back as he nudged her in Dean's direction.

She felt her body go rigid at the contact. It wasn't because Sam made her uncomfortable; far from it. She knew it was only a friendly gesture but she wasn't used to contact since the... _incident._

"Sorry." Sam mumbled, pulling his hand away.

"No," She shook her head, giving him a smile. "It's okay." She assured him as they approached Dean.

Dean glanced up as he heard their footsteps and shoo'd Sam away when he tried to slide into the chair next to Dean. "Nu huh," He told Sam, shaking his head. "Only the pretty people get to sit here." He continued, sending Kerry a wink and gestured for her to sit down.

She giggled, feeling her cheeks burn at his compliment. Biting her lip shyly, she moved past Sam who was rolling his eyes at Dean's flirting and sat down next to Dean.

"Barely even been here a minute and you're tryin' to get into her pants." Sam muttered, sliding into the seats opposite them.

Dean grinned, his arm  _casually_  slipping around the top of the booth and resting behind Kerry. "Can't help it Sammy," Dean told him confidently as he looked through the menu with one hand. "I gotta give the lady what she needs."

Sam raised his eyebrows at him. "And what's that?"

"Well, if you  _must_  know-"

"Scratch that. I don't wanna know." Sam quickly changed his mind before Dean could finish.

Dean chuckled and shook his head. "Think I'll have the bacon cheese burger." He announced before sliding the menu in front of Kerry.

She shook her head with a polite smile. "I think I'll have the same." She told him before handing the menu over to Sam.

Dean raised his eyebrows at her. "And where you gonna store that?" He questioned, sounding impressed and amused. "In your cheeks?" He said, puffing his cheeks out like a hamster.

She laughed at him, her hand coming up and squeezing his cheeks, a funny noise escaping as she forced the air out of his lips. Shrugging, she leant back slightly and patted her belly. "I can handle it." She assured him proudly.

With his lips still pursed, Dean's eyes didn't miss the way the movement pushed her breast out slightly and he cleared his throat before glancing away, catching Sam's look of ' _really Dean?'._ "I betchu can." He mumbled under his breath, no longer talking about breakfast.

"Jesus Dean." Sam muttered, shaking his head in shock before opening the menu and looking through it. He didn't know why his brothers behaviour still shocked him. After all, he'd been around it his whole life. "So, Darcy, right?" He started, changing the subject. If he had to put up with Dean flirting any longer, he was gonna puke.

Kerry frowned for a moment, almost correcting him on her name but then she remembered that it was her alias. "Yeah." She forced out with a smile just as forced. For some reason, it was  _really_ hard to lie to them.

With his eyes still on the menu, he spoke again, "I'm guessin' you're here for the hunt?"

She frowned, taken back. "Uh, no," She told him, looking a bit sheepish. "I didn't realize there was one." She admitted, glancing between them. "I was just passing through town n' found a motel to stay in for the night."

Dean looked at her surprised. "Huh." He said thoughtfully.

Sam nodded, looking just as surprised as Dean. "Well, might as well ask-" He said with a shrug. "-You gonna be joinin' us?" He questioned curiously. "Ya know, since your in town n'all."

The thought hadn't occurred to her and she bit her lip as she considered his words. It had been a while since she worked with hunters. Usually, she tried to avoid them, not knowing if they knew who she was or what she had done, and as far as she could tell, the Winchesters didn't. If they had, Dean would have known who she was and when she bumped into him, there was no recognition whatsoever in his eyes, she was sure of it. Huh, well, what was there to lose? It could be fun. "Sure," She found herself saying with a happy smile. For a second, the smile dropped as she turned to Dean. "I mean, s'long as it's okay with you..." She trailed off hesitantly.

Dean pondered the idea, looking more hesitant than she did. His hand rubbed the skin below his lips as he sat there in thought. "I guess it's alright." He eventually said. "We don't usually work with others but it could be nice." He shrugged, turning to her with smirk.

She grinned, happy with his answer. "Yeah, I'm sure it will be." She agreed, her eyes flicking over to Sam. "So what's the hunt?"

"I'll fill you in in a sec," He told her, glancing around the diner. "Guessin' the waitress ain't comin' over." He mused, looking back to Dean and Kerry. "I'll go n' order the food then we'll talk." He finished, scooting along the booth before standing up and heading over to the counter.

It was silent for a moment before Dean spoke up. "So...how'd you get into all this anyway?" He questioned, glancing over at her as he fiddled with a pack of salt in his hands.

"My Dad," She told him with a sad lop-sided smile. "He turned to hunting when he was a teen 'cause a coupla vamps killed my Grandparents."

"I'm sorry." He told her, sounding sincere.

She shrugged. "It happened 'fore I was born." She told him, picking at her nails. "Umm..." She licked her lips, feeling a tad bit nervous. She was never great at talking, especially when all the attention was on her. "When my Dad met my Mom, it was just a casual thing." She said with a small laugh. "A one night stand but...It didn't go as planned and nine months later I was born." She continued, turning to Dean with a grin.

He couldn't help but chuckle at her expression. She almost looked  _proud_  at being conceived. "Bet that was a shock." He commented, thinking about how he would handle a situation like that. Well, more like how he would be scared shitless.

Her head bobbed as she nodded. "T'was but they handled it." She told him, her eyes going back to her nails as she continued to pick at them. "Dad stuck with her and they did alright. Coped." She paused for a moment. "Well, up until she went into labour." Turning her head towards Dean, she gave him a sad smile. "She died giving birth to me so I was raised by my Dad."

Dean frowned at the information. "Must of been tough."

She nodded again. "It was harder on him. He was countin' on havin' a boy." She told him with a small laugh. "Wanted a kid who he could hunt with when they were older." She shrugged. "But...he got me, and he decided that it was better than nothin'." She winced slightly as the absent picking of her nails cause one of them to tear and she frowned.  _Great, gotta wait for that to grow back..._ Shaking her head out of her thoughts, she continued, "So he raised me like I was the boy he never had. Knew how to hold a gun 'fore I could walk, ya know?"

Dean nodded, knowing how she felt since he grew up in the same way. "Yeah. Kinda the same story with us." He told her, flicking his head towards Sam who was talking to the lady at the register. "Sam was jus' a baby when it happened. Demon killed our Mom when I was four n' my Dad spent his last breath huntin' it down." He shrugged like it was no big deal when really the reminder made his heart clench.

"Sorry," She told him softly, looking over at him with sad and understanding eyes. "Sucks, don't it?"

Dean let out a chuckle. "Oh yeah."

It was silent again, both of them lost in their thoughts. It was only a few seconds later when the silence was broken by Sam's return. He slid back into his seat. "They're low on staff today." He told them. "But food shouldn't take any longer than normal."

Dean nodded. "Thank god for that," He patted his belly. "I'm  _starvin'."_

Sam rolled his eyes. "You're always hungry. Swear you have worms."

Dean grimaced. "Great, now I'm gonna have nightmares." He told Sam with a disapproving look. "You know those wiggly things creep me out."

Sam laughed and shook his head, his long hair falling around his eyes making him push it back out of his face. "Anyway," He looked at Kerry. "This hunt..."

Kerry nodded, leaning forward and resting her arms on the table. "Right," She said, encouraging him to continue.

"We're thinkin' vamps but we haven't seen the victims bodies yet." Sam informed her. "For the past month, people have been drained of blood. Been six victims so far." He continued. "'N there was another one last night."

She nodded, mentally agreeing that it sounded like vampires. "Lemme guess, police are tryin' to cover it up?"

Dean nodded. "Pretty much. Newspapers saying they think it's some kinda cult killin's."

Her lips vibrated as she blew out a breath, making a 'pfft' sound. "Heard that one before." She responded, leaning back against her seat. "So where'd we start? The morgue?" She questioned, glancing between the two brothers.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. That's what we were thinkin'." He agreed. "Need to check the victims for bite marks and then go from there."

"Alright," She nodded back at him. "Well, is there anythin' you need me to do?" She questioned, glancing between them; they looked at her confused. "I mean, while you're at the morgue...Or I can go to the morgue n' you guys check out another lead." She rambled slightly, feeling slightly stupid at her suggestion. "'Cause it might look weird if the three of us turn up at there," She explained, picking at her nails again. "No point in all of us goin' if we can split up n' cover more ground..."

"Probably a good idea," Sam spoke up, looking impressed at the suggestion. "We wanna talk to the victims friends, parents...Tryin' see if we can find a pattern." He told her. "So you're right. It'll get done quicker if we do it that way."

She gave him a grin. "Sounds good." She opened to her mouth to speak but was cut off as a waitress brought over there food. Sam gave the correct order to each person as it was handed out and the waitress eventually left. "Anyway," She went to continue, holding her burger in her hands. "So who does what?" She questioned before bringing her food up to her mouth. Christ, just the smell was making her mouth water and she eagerly took a bite.

Sam and Dean turned to each other before they both quickly replied with, "Interview the relatives." with Sam slightly behind Dean.

For a moment, she looked impressed with their ability to talk in unison like that but it didn't last long since she realized that she was stuck with the job of going to the morgue and checking the victims bodies. With a sigh, she nodded. "Guess I'll be playing Doctor for today, huh?"


	3. A high werewolf?

After they had eaten their breakfast, Sam had suggested that they exchanged numbers so they could call each other if they managed to find a lead or even needed help with something, and then they all headed out. Sam and Dean went to separate victims houses while Kerry went to the morgue. It was easy enough to get access to; anything was if you had the right I.D.

"Is this all the victims?" Kerry questioned with a frown as reached behind her and pulled her hair out of the white Doctors coat she just slipped on. Once it was gathered in her hands, she started to put her long hair up into a pony-tail.

"Yep," The lady which let Kerry into the room with a name tag reading 'Linda' told her with a nod. "The other four have already been buried." She informed her, sounding slightly bored. "Is there anything else you need?"

Kerry shook her head, her hair swaying behind her as she finished her pony-tail and dropped her hands from it. "No, thank you." She replied politely and waited for Linda to leave before turning her attention to the victims.

There were only three of them but it would have to do. Assuming these three had the same marks, she could guess that the other four did as well. Rubbing her hands together, she tried to ignore the thick smell of death as she approached the first victim.

Her eyes were on his neck as she reached down to the metal table next to the victim and picked up the rubber gloves before pulling them onto her hands with a  _snap_. She frowned, not seeing anything other than pale flesh.

Moving closer, she brushed some of his hair out of the way and used her right hand to gently feel his skin. It was cold to touch and she frowned harder when she didn't feel anything out of the ordinary.

Usually with vampire bites, you could see them. They were faint but they were there if you knew what you were looking for. Her first thought was that they were smaller than usual but when she couldn't feel any bumps signalling penetration into the skin, she started wonder if they were actually dealing with vampires.

Then a thought occurred to her and she rolled her eyes at herself. "The bite doesn't have to be on  _this_  side of the neck." She muttered to herself before walking around the table and repeating her actions on the left side of his neck.

She frowned again, not seeing or feeling any marks.

Standing up straighter, she bit the inside of her cheek in thought. Where else would a puncture would be? Vampires tended to bite the victims where there was a great amount of blood flow. "Wrists?" She mumbled to herself before checking both of his hands and arms.

Again, nothing.

"Hmm..." She thought to herself before cringing. The last place she could think of was his groin area. With a sigh, she pulled down the sheet and tried to suppress a giggle at the size of his...junk. "It's okay," She murmured to him. "It's pretty cold in here. A totally normal reaction." She laughed silently before frowning at herself. "Man, I'm gonna go to hell for laughing at the size of a dead man's dick."

Shaking her head, she got to work and examined the man's thighs while trying her hardest to avoid touching anything inappropriate.

Once again, nothing.

With a frustrated sigh, she blew her bangs out of her face and decided to move onto the next victim. She repeated her actions on the woman but yet again came up with nothing.

"What the hell is going on?" She thought out loud. "How can someone be drained of blood without any puncture wounds..."

She tried again with the last victim. He was a teenage boy, making her feel sad as she examined his lifeless body. He had his entire life ahead of him; he didn't deserve this. Well, then again, none of them did.

When she once again came up with nothing, she leaned her hands against the victims table and leant against it as she tried to think of  _anything_  that could explain the lack of puncture wounds.

A noise made her glance up and she noticed that it was Dean entering the morgue with a grimace on his face when he noticed the victims. "Any luck?" He questioned, taking three steps away from the door before folding his arms over his chest, his hands tucked under his armpits.

She was thankful that he was here; maybe he could figure out what was going on. "Nothin'." She told him with a frustrated look.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Nothin'?" He repeated; she nodded and he unfolded his arms before walking over to the first table and picking up a pair of rubber gloves. As he slid them onto his hands, he questioned, "You sure you're checkin' 'em right?"

She gave him a annoyed look.

He held up his hands with a cheeky grin. "Just askin'." He told her before examining the first body. It took him a full two minutes and then he stood up and turned back to her. "Huh..."

"Yep," She told him, popping the 'p'. "I know. I can't figure it out." She glanced down at the third victim in front of her and frowned when she spotted something she hadn't noticed before. "Wait..." She trailed off, leaning down slightly as she tried her best to see underneath the teens neck. She couldn't just turned his head since his body was stiff. "What the..."

Dean walked over to her and glanced at what she was looking at with a frown. "Thats' not a vamp bite." He commented.

"No, they're not." She agreed absently. Vampire bites were small and could easily be passed off as something else whereas these wounds were large and open; about the size of a coin. From what she could see, there was two of them just below the victims neck and were a good few inches apart. "We should turn him over."

"Good idea." Dean agreed. It was a struggle but together they managed it and got a better look at the wounds.

"Nasty." Kerry commented, seeing how deep they went. The skin around them was red, puckered and angry looking. "Hold on," She said, a idea forming as she put a hand on the back of the boys head and gently felt around.

Dean couldn't help but watch her face as she worked. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth as she stared off into space, her mind completely focused on what her hand was feeling. He swallowed thickly before clearling his throat. "Anything?" The question came out more high pitched than he would have liked and she gave him a odd look.

"I...I think so," She told him, frowning and glancing down. "I definitely feel something. Here," She grabbed his hand in hers and replaced her fingers with his as she held his hand in place. "Feel that?" She questioned, glancing up at him and licking her lips.

For a moment he just stared at her mouth before it occurred to him that he actually  _did_  feel something and he frowned. "Yeah, you're right." He told her, pulling his hand away and glancing around the room. "Think they have a shaver in here?"

She nodded. "They should do," She told him before walking over to some metal cupboards. It took her a few seconds but she managed to find one. She turned it on and smiled when it came it life. "Here we go."

Dean took it off her when she got close enough and they both watched as he slowly revealed two more puncture wounds in the victims hair, a inch above his neck. "Oh, that's nasty." Dean grimaced, laying the shaver down.

Kerry nodded slowly. "Yeah..." She agreed. The two more puncture wounds were the same size and depth as they last two except more glory since they left two holes which led directly to the victims brain. "Any ideas?" She questioned, glancing at him.

Dean pursed his lips before blowing out a breath and shaking his head. "Nada. You?"

"Same here." She told him with a sigh. "What now?"

"We need to see if they-" He flicked his head to the two other victims making Kerry glance over to them. "-Have the same marks and then go from there."

"Alright," She nodded before turning to him with a raised eyebrow. "How come you're here anyway?" She questioned, feeling confused. The thought hadn't occurred to her until now. "Shouldn't you be talkin' with the victims friends and families?"

He glanced at her sheepishly. "Yeah but after the first one I thought 'Hey, the morgues close by so might as well as go on check on Darcy.'" He told her with a shrug.

She frowned at the use of the name 'Darcy'. She really needed to stop forgetting that they didn't know her real name. "Oh right," She replied, forcing a laugh. "You stayin' around or goin' back out there?"

He sighed and glanced at his watch before pulling off his gloves. "Need to get back out there," He replied, balling the gloves up and throwing them into the small bin behind him. "Sammy'll have a fit if he knows that I'm slackin' to come n' talk to a pretty girl." He said with a small grin.

She felt the heat rushing to her cheeks and she couldn't help the smile which fell upon her lips. "Go," She told him shyly. "'Fore you get into trouble."

"Aye, aye, captain." He replied with a salute before heading to the door. He paused just as he opened it and turned back to her. "Ya know, the whole Doctor thing you gotta goin' on-" He gestured to the white Doctor's coat she was wearing with a appreciative glance. "-S'pretty hot."

Rolling her eyes with a laugh, she shoo'd him with her hand. "Get outta here you big ol' flirt."

He chuckled before leaving the room with a, "Catcha later."

Shaking her head, she couldn't help but laugh again as she let out a breath. That Dean Winchester was something else.

It was just as she thought; the two other victims had exactly the same marks as the first victim did. It was a slight break through but it still lead to a big unanswered questioned: What was causing it?

She bounced down the front steps of the morgue as she exited the building. She quickly dialed Sam's number, wanting to know how he was doing. It rang for a few moments, making her wonder if he was busy interviewing one of the victims families or friends and she considered hanging up but before she had a chance to, he answered:

" _Hey, Darcy, how's it goin'?"_

She, yet again, cringed at the fake name she'd given him. "Yeah, good. You spoke to Dean?" She questioned as she reached her car and unlocked it before pulling the door open and slipping inside.

" _Uh, yeah, he mentioned that you found somethin'."_  He replied and she faintly heard him mutter a, " _Excuse me."_  before there was a sound of a door shutting. " _Somethin' about a puncture would the size of a coin?"_

"Yeah. It may sound stupid-" She started, shifting her phone to her shoulder as removed her black, combat looking jacket. "-But I think it could be like...A massive bite mark instead of individual puncture wounds."

" _Huh,"_ He said thoughtfully.  _"Did the other two have 'em?"_

"Yep," She told him, grabbing the phone in her hand again once her jacket was removed. "You got any leads?" She questioned. "Or, hell,  _ideas_?"

" _S'far as I can tell, the victims have all been 'round a forest at some point before they died."_ He informed her.

"Hmm..." She hummed in thought. "How many you got left to go?" She asked him, glancing down at the digital clock on her CD player. "Fancy takin' a lunch break?"

" _Yeah, I could eat."_  He agreed.  _"Gimme ten minutes to finish up here then I'll meet you at the diner we ate at this morning."_

She nodded although he couldn't see. "Okay, sounds good." She responded, pulling her car keys out of her pocket and started the car. "I'll give Dean a call n' let him know."

" _Alright, see ya soon."_

Hanging up, she slid her phone into the phone holder on her dash before putting it on loud speaker and calling Dean. When she heard the sound signalling that it was ringing, she put her hands on the steering wheel and pulled away from her parking space.

" _Darcy,"_  Dean greeted smoothly. She could tell that he was smiling. " _Missing me already, huh?"_

She let out a laugh and concentrated on the road ahead of her. "Stop," She told him playfully. "I'm headin' to the diner for lunch. Sammy said he'll be there soon. You joinin'?"

" _Hell yeah,"_  He told her happily.  _"I don't miss a meal for anythin'."_

She snorted, amused. "I can imagine." She commented, remembering how he was practically orgasming over the bacon cheese burger.

" _Heh,"_ He chuckled sheepishly.  _"So, same place as this mornin'?"_

"Yep," She confirmed. "I'm 'bout two minutes out. You want me to order you anythin'?"

" _Bacon cheeseburger."_ He told her immediately. " _Oh, and some pie."_

She glanced at her phone and smiled. "Seriously? You just had one of them 'bout three hours ago."

" _And I'll probably have it again for dinner,"_  He told her dreamily.  _"You can't say you ain't thinkin' about doin' the same."_

He was kinda right; it was one of the best burgers she had eaten in a while. "...Maybe." She replied, making him chuckle. "What 'bout Sammy?"

" _Get help somethin' that looks like rabbit food. He loves that healthy crap."_

She laughed, something she realized she had been doing a lot since she met the two Winchester brothers. "Okay, I'll try."

She was just about to take a bite of her burger – yes, Dean was right – when Sam and Dean arrived at the diner. She glanced up when they approached and scooted over in the booth so Dean could take the seat next to her.

Not that she put his food next to her on purpose...

Sam gave her a smile when he glanced down at his order. "How'd you know?" He questioned curiously

She shrugged, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Uh, Dean told me to get you somethin' that looked like rabbits food."

Sam shot Dean and glared making Dean chuckle around his mouthful of food. "Well, thanks anyway," He told her politely before digging in. "So, anyone got any idea what we're dealin' with?" He questioned.

Kerry shook her head. "I haven't got a clue," She told them, lifting her burger to her mouth. "I haven't seen marks like it before." She said before taking a bit of her food.

"Me either." Dean spoke up, his voice muffled around a mouthful of burger.

Sam gave Dean a disgusted look before turning to Kerry. "Did you get pictures?"

"Oh, yeah." She replied, reaching into her back pocket and grabbing her phone. She'd forgotten that she'd taken them. "Here." She slid her cell over to him.

It took Sam a moment to find the pictures and once he did, he frowned. "What the..."

"S'what I said." Kerry told him before taking another bite of her lunch.

The frown remained on Sammy's face. "You're right, it does kinda look like a big bite mark." He agreed, his eyes examining the picture. "But I don't know anything with a jaw that big that also drinks blood."

"Werewolf on drugs?" Dean suggested, reaching into the middle of the table and picking up a napkin before wiping some sauce off of his chin.

Kerry scrunched up her nose at him. Watching Dean eat was kinda like watching a lion feast upon it's meal.

"Werewolves eat the victims heart." Sam pointed out with a frown. "And it's not a full moon."

Dean pointed at him and raised his eyebrows. "He's on drugs. Little bastard don't know what he's doin'."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Okay, so..." He handed Kerry's phone back to her. "So far we have one lead-" He said, sending Dean a look. "-A  _high_  werewolf."

Dean almost looked proud that Sam was considering his suggestion.

Kerry held in a laugh as she glanced between the two brothers and finished off her burger. She'd never had a sibling so she didn't know whether this type of banter was normal or not but nonetheless, she was enjoying it. "Okay, so a high werewolf or..." She trailed off, open to suggestions. Well,  _anything_  other than a werewolf on drugs would be good enough.

Dean's eye brightened. "Or a high vampire."

Sam sighed and brought his hand up to his forehead. "For  _god-sake_ Dean." He exhaled, removing his hand and lightly slapping them against the table. "Tell me, how does a drugged up Vamp make it's mouth open that-" Using his hands, he demonstrated how big the creatures mouth would have to be in order to create marks that far apart from each other. "-wide, huh?"

The questioned flustered Dean and Kerry watched in amusement as he attempted to come up with a answer. "Crap," Dean muttered, bring a hand up and scratching the back of his neck. "I don't know, man. That's a tough one." His eyes caught Kerry's for a moment and he sent her a wink.

Realization filled her body. He wasn't suggesting it because he actually thought that it was a possibility; he was just doing it to try and annoy Sam. Laughing, she shook her head at him and picked up her coffee before blowing on it. "Is there anyone else left to be interviewed?" She questioned, deciding to change the subject before Sam's face got any more redder.

Sam looked thankful for the conversation change. "Yeah," He answered her. "I've questioned the first victims parents and friends, and the third-"

Dean cut him off. "I still need to question the second guys parents." He admitted sheepishly.

Sam frowned. "How?" He questioned, confused. "You've had the same amount of time as me to do it." He paused. "Hell, _yours_  was closer than mine. How haven't you finis-" He sighed, suddenly realising. "You went to see Darcy, didn't you?" He asked, sounding slightly annoyed. "She didn't call you n' tell you 'bout what she found; you were there." He stated.

Dean shrugged, not looking at all sorry. "Needed to make sure our new recruit was doin' alright." He said with a grin.

Kerry couldn't help it  _aga_ _in_ ; she laughed. She may have only known them for a few hours but she could tell that Dean  _really_  liked messing with Sam. "Fancy some help with the rest of the interviews?" She questioned once the laughter subsided, taking a sip of her coffee now that it was finally cool enough.

All together, there were seven victims and if Sam had only just finished interviewing everyone who knew the first and third victims and Dean still needed to finish with the second victim then they had a lot of work ahead of them when it came to the other four.

Sam looked grateful. "That'd be great."

She nodded, giving him a small smile. Inside though, she was feeling tired. She hadn't slept all night since she had been on the run from  _them_  and it had been a busy day already. All she wanted to do was fall asleep in her crappy motel room but there was no way she was gonna leave Sam and Dean to do all the work.

With a small sigh, she took a big gulp of her coffee, knowing how much she was gonna need the energy.


	4. I think I might of crapped my pants

"She was such a nice girl," The mother of victim number six, the woman Kerry examined at the morgue, whispered in a heartbroken tone. "I-I don't understand how the world can be so cruel." She sniffled, reaching forward and picking up a tissue before bringing it to her nose.

"I'm very sorry, ma'am." Kerry told her with sad eyes. This was one of the hardest parts of being a hunter. She hated having to hear how heartbroken and lost the people left behind were, and how much they wanted their loved ones back. It made Kerry feel guilty that she couldn't have done anything sooner. "But I need to know...Did Sandra-" Victim number six's name. "-Happen to go by any forest or woodland area the night before she-" Kerry paused for a moment... _Died, was murder, had the blood sucked out of her, passed on_...Yeah, she'd go with that one. "-Passed on."

The mother took a big sniff before nodding. "Yes, she did actually," She told Kerry with a frown. "How did you know that?"

Kerry have her a sad smile. "There's a small pattern forming." It wasn't a lie; so far her, Sam and Dean had all found out by the victims friends and families that the victim had  _atleast_  walked past some kind of woods a minute, few hours or even a day or two before they were murdered. "I'm afraid that's all I can tell you for now." She added.  _Unless you wanna hear about how your daughter was killed by some kinda blood-sucking creature?_ "Can you tell me which woods it was?"

It didn't matter to the mother though; just that small bit of information was enough to big a small smile upon her lips. "I'm glad you're getting closer to solving what's happening."

Kerry gave her a smile. "Me too."

"Um..." The woman started, remembering Kerry's question. "It was the small forest by Albert's stream." She blew her nose again. "She...she walked past it about a hour before she...died."

Kerry nodded and stood up. "That's all I need for now. Thanks for the help." She told her before reaching out her hand.

The mother grabbed it and shook it before escorting her to the door. "It's fine. I'm happy to answer any more questions you might have."

Kerry gave her one last smile before exiting the house and letting the smile drop from her face as she approached her car. The lack of sleep was certainly catching up with her and talking to all these grieving people wasn't helping.

And on top of that, she had no idea what had caused so much death which meant it could happen again tonight. The only lead they had was that it somehow  _might_  involve the local woodland areas.

But that was the problem.

It wasn't just  _one_  woodland or forest. It was all of them in the area and from what they could gather, it was random which didn't help at all.

She could feel a headache coming on and she sighed as she unlocked her car and climbed inside before leaning back against her seat and rubbing her temple.

"Hey."

She jumped, hearing a noise outside of her car which turned out to be Dean. He frowned and opened the car door before leaning his arm against the top of the car and peering down at her.

"You alright?" He questioned, sounding concerned.

She forced at smile. "Yeah, I'm okay." She assured him but her voice gave it away. "Just tired," She admitted. "Didn't get any sleep last night."

He frowned. "How come?"

"Drove through the night." She told him simply before deciding to change the subject which didn't go unnoticed by Dean. "You talk to Sandra's best friend?"

He nodded. "Yep." He answered, shifting on his feet. "Just like we thought, Sandra walked home past some woods."

It was her turn to nod. "Yeah, I know. Alberts lake or somethin'. Her Mom told me the same thing." She replied, leaning forward and resting her arms against the steering wheel. "Seems we found our pattern."

"Yeah," He agreed, eyeing her wearily. He could tell that she was exhausted. "'Least it's somethin'." He continued before suggesting, "Why don't you head back to the motel n' get some shut-eye?"

She shook her head and sat up straighter, trying to wake herself up. "Nah, it's fine." She assured him with a soft smile. "It wouldn't feel right if I left you n' Sam to do the rest of the interviews."

He waved her off. "It's fine. Me and Sam are used to it, remember?" He told her stubbornly. "Just drop me by the next victims family that needs questionin' and then I'll call Sam when I need pickin' up, alright?"

She opened her mouth to reply but it was to late; he closed her car door and walked around to the passengers seat before getting in. It was silent for a moment before she gave him a tired smile, "Thanks."

He shook his head. "S'nothin'." He told her before smirking. "Now get goin'. Longer we leave it the more likely you are to fall asleep at the wheel n' I don't want any car accident messin' up our pretty faces."

She let out a laugh and started the car. "You think you're pretty?" She questioned amused as she pulled out of the parking space in front of the house.

"Hell, I  _know_  I'm pretty." Was the reply she received, making her laugh again.

A slight tapping noise at her door reluctantly woke her from her slumber. She really didn't want to get up. The feeling of warmth the blanket provided her made her want to cuddle up and forget that the outside world even existed.

A moment later, the tapping stopped and she sank further into the bed, snuggling into the warmth and comfort it provided her. Maybe if she ignored it, it would go away and she could fall back to sleep...

No such luck; the knocking came back again with a quiet whisper of, " _Darcy?"_

Half asleep, the name made her frown and it took her a moment to remember that it was the name she told them. She really,  _really_  needed to stop forgetting that before it got her in trouble.

Licking her lips, she pulled herself up on her elbows and blinked sleepily. "Yeah?" She called back, her voice rough and scratchy.

" _It's Sam,"_  He told her softly. _"Sorry for wakin' you but we gotta talk."_

"It's alright." She responded, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing up with a stretch. "Gimme a sec to get dressed n' I'll meet you in your room." She paused for a moment. "What is your room number?"

He sounded amused,  _"Fifth-teen"_  He replied.  _"See ya in a bit."_

She hummed back although he most likely didn't hear it. Quickly gathering herself together, she got dressed and fix her bed hair before splashing some cold water on her face and applying some mascara to her eyelashes. She may be a hunter but that didn't mean she wasn't still a girl.

She was ready within ten minutes and standing outside their motel room waiting for one of them to answer. It was dark, she noticed, making her wonder how long she had actually slept for.

The thought soon disappeared from her mind when the door opened revealing Dean. "Sleepin' beauty," He greeted with a nod as he moved away from the door.

She smiled at him and stepped through the door before closing it behind her. "What's the time?" She questioned, watching as Dean went and laid back against the bed.

"Nine o-clock." Sam answered for her, glancing up from his laptop which sat on the table. "You slept for 'bout five hours."

"Not bad." She commented, sitting on the chair opposite to Sam. "So you guys find anything while I was in la-la land?"

"Nada. Ziltch," Dean replied, glancing over at her. "And zero. All the victims walked past some kinda forest 'fore they died but...we pretty much already knew that. So no news there."

She took a deep breath and rested her elbow on the table next to her. "And we're no where closer to finding what this thing is?" She questioned.

Sam shook his head. "Not even close." He sighed, leaning back against his chair and running a hand through his hair.

She bite her lip, trying to work out what there next move would be. A thought occurred to her. "We could split up," She suggested with a shrug; their eyes turned to her questioningly. "Each of us go to a different forest and see what happens."

"Yeah 'cause  _that's_  smart." Dean replied sarcastically, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Can't believe I'm sayin' this..." Sam shook his head. "But I'm gonna have to agree with Dean on this one."

She kinda felt stupid for suggesting it but... "I just thought...If it's gonna attack, it's better for it to be one'a us, right?" She glanced between them. "Least we have a chance of defending ourselves."

"Yeah, I get what you're sayin'," Dean told her, swinging his legs off the bed and clasping his hands together between them. "But it's still pretty risky. We don't even know what it is,  _let alone_  how to kill it, sweetheart."

"I know," She nodded in agreement. "But that doesn't change the fact that we've got more chance of survivin' than anyone else."

"Actually, it does kinda make sense." Sam spoke up, making Dean's eyes fly over to him. "It's better than sitting on our hands waitin' for it to kill somebody else."

She smiled at him slightly. "And tomorrow we can hit the library," She suggested. "See if we can find anything that could help us figure out what it is."

Dean scoffed. "If we're alive to even do that."

Sam gave him a hard look. "If someone else dies tonight and we could of stopped it, could you live with yourself?"

Dean sighed and stood up. "Fine," He reluctantly agreed. "I don't like it but...fine." He turned to Kerry. "You're stickin' with one'a us though."

She looked taken back by his comment. "What? Why?"

"'Cause I don't know how good you are yet," He told her firmly. "And I don't want your blood on my hands if somethin' were to happen."

She shook her head and stood up, crossing her arms over her chest. " _That's_  not fair," She argued before pausing and narrowing her eyes at him. "Is it because I'm a woman?"

"What? No!" He replied quickly, scoffing before reluctantly admitting, "Maybe."

"Oh my  _god._ " She said in disbelief, unfolding her arms. " _Seriously_?"

His head bobbed as he nodded. "Yeah," He told her. "No offence sweetheart but I doubt you could take  _me_  on let alone-"

She cut him off; not with her words but with her actions. Before he could blink, she had his arms twisted behind his back and her foot met the back of his knee. He then found himself face-first on the floor while she knelt on his lower back. Leaning down, she spoke into his ear. "You were sayin',  _sweetheart?_ "

Dean swallowed, wondering why this situation was a incredible turn on for him. "Sammy," He chuckled nervously. "You shouldn't of doubted her. This chick can  _totally_  handle herself."

Sam couldn't help but laugh. It was about time Dean was put in his place by a woman. "She owned you, man." He commented, watching as she let go of his brother and helped him off the floor.

Once he was standing, she gave him a satisfied smiled while he rubbed his lower back. He looked at her sheepishly. "You kinda scare me now." He admitted.

Despite the situation, he could still make her laugh. "Don't worry," She assured him, the smile staying on her lips. "I won't hurt you," She said before her smile turned into a grin. " _Unless_  you want me to."

Dean inhaled sharply and watched as she walked to the motel door. She pulled it open before glancing at them and telling them:

"I'm gonna go get my gear ready," She said. "I'll meetchu outside." She finished before walking out of the motel and closing the door behind her.

Dean started at the door when she was gone before turning to Sammy with wide eyes. "Sammy, I think I'm in love."

Sam snorted and stood up. "God, we find a girl who eats more than she should n' can kick your ass n' you've fallin' head over heels for her." He chuckled, shaking his head as he pulled on his jacket. "You're easier than I thought."

Dean frowned and tried to think of a come-back. "Y-You're...easy." He retorted lamely.

Kerry shivered as she walked through the darkness of the small forest. She had a flash flight and radio in one hand and her gun with sliver bullets – just in case it  _was_  a werewolf hyped on on drugs, Deans suggestion – in the other. She had been walking around for about two hours so far and had yet to come across anything.

In the end, she went to the forest next to Albert's lake while Dean took the Impala to a larger forest called 'Latton bush' and Sam walked to the forest which was five minutes away from the motel called 'Green walk' or 'Green bush' or somethin' like that...She couldn't quite remember.

The last forest which none of them was covering since they didn't have another body spare to do it was called 'Ty Green', not to be confused with 'Green walk' or whatever it was called. They were using a three-way radio to communicate which Sam and Dean luckily had in their trunk.

" _Anything?_ " Dean's voice came through the radio.

" _Nothin' my end, what about you?"_  Sam replied in a whisper.

" _Nada."_  Dean responded back.  _"Darcy?"_

She brought the radio up to her mouth while making sure her flash light pointed towards the trees. "Same as you guys." She told them before releasing the button which allowed her to talk.

" _Maybe it's just not around tonight,"_ Dean suggested.  _"I mean, there were a few days – hell, even a week - between the attacks..."_

" _Dean,"_  Sam said, sounding amused.  _"Are you scared?"_

Dean replied in a harsh whisper,  _"Of course I'm freakin' scared Sam!"_ He snapped. " _I'm walkin' around in the freakin' woods not knowin' what the hell could jump out n' try to kill me!"_  He paused for a moment.  _"What was that?"_

Kerry frowned and stopped walking. She was about to ask Dean what was going on but Sam beat her to it:

" _What is it, Dean? You okay?"_

It was silent for a moment and Kerry's heart started beating wildly. If something happened to him, it would be her fault for suggested that they split up and came out here tonight. A loud  _bang_  was heard from the distance, making her body fill with dread. Oh god... What if something  _had_ happened?

She didn't have time to dwell on the thought though because Dean was suddenly back with a breath of relief.  _"False alarm. Just some stupid Raccoon."_ He was silent again for a moment.  _"I may have shot it."_

She let out a laugh and shook her head, her heart rate trying to return to normal as she carried on walking.

" _Dean..."_ Sam groaned.  _"You should get outta there. The cops will be crawlin' all over that place soon."_

" _Yeah, you're probably right."_  Dean agreed.  _"On another note, I think I might of crapped my pants."_

Kerry couldn't help it; she laughed again and brought her radio back up to her mouth. "We should all probably start headin' back." She suggested, turning back around to the way she came.

" _Good idea."_  Sam agreed.  _"I'm gonna go back to the motel now. I'll meet you two there."_

" _Alright."_  Dean replied and Kerry pocketed her radio. It took her around twenty minutes to reach her car which was parked on the side of the road. She wasn't stupid enough to walk too far in the forest and she made sure that she stuck around the edges so that she could find her way back.

She had her key out and was ready to unlock her door when there was a rustling noise behind her. Turning sharply, she raised her gun and her flash light in the direction. Her breathing heavy, she watched the tree line closely as she tried to find the source of the sound.

Suddenly, there was a screechy, howl type noise and she jumped, taken back by the sound. She'd never heard anything like it...It almost sound like – and she would totally laugh about it later on – a drugged up wolf.

Shifting her flash light, she moved it to her mouth and bit into the handle, holding it in place while she fiddled with her car keys. The way her hands were shaking didn't make it easy to find the key hole but it didn't stop her from trying. The noise seemed to be getting closer and she wanted a easy escape just in case the silver bullets didn't work.

" _Darcy?"_

Dean's voice appeared through the radio making her jump in surprise which led to the flash light falling from her mouth and onto the floor where it smashed.

"Fuck..." She breathed, finding herself in pitch black and unable to see the tree line. That wasn't what unsettled her though...It was the fact that the screeching howl stopped when Dean's voice appeared.

" _Darcy? Answer me!"_  Dean demanded and she gritted her teeth. Knowing she didn't have much choice, she quickly turned around and used both her hands to try and find the keyhole. It took her a few seconds back she managed it and she quickly turned the key as soon as it was in.

Her blood ran cold when the howl returned but his time it was  _a lot_  closer and it was getting closer by the second...One, two, three...The hairs on the back of her neck stood up when the noise was  _even_ closer suddenly.

Well, closer is a bit of understatement.

Instead, the noise was  _right behind her._

She spun round, gun aimed, fully expecting a full-on attack but instead she was met with silence. The howling stopped and above her, a previously broken street light flickered on, revealing nothing around other than herself.

Releasing a shaky breath, she slowly lowered her weapon before glancing around with one question running through her mind:

_What the hell was that?_


	5. A freakin' Chupacabra?

" _Dean?"_  Sam's voice suddenly appeared on the radio. " _What's goin' on? Is Darcy alright?"_

" _I dunno, man."_ Dean replied, sounding out of breath.  _"She ain't answerin'. God-dammit!"_ He cursed.  _"I knew this was a dumb-ass idea."_

The conversation broke her out of her haze and she pulled out her radio before climbing into her car and locking the doors behind her  _just in case._ Eyes not moving away from the forest, she pressed the button on the radio and spoke into it, "Sorry, guys, I'm fine." She assured them, trying to stop her voice from shaking as much as she was.

" _Jesus,"_  Dean muttered.  _"Took you long enough. You tryin' to give us a heart attack?"_

She winced, throwing her gun into the seat next to her and starting the car. Usually, she was a cautious driver and wouldn't talk on the phone – or in this case, radio – as she drove but she  _really_  wanted to get outta there. "Sorry." She repeated, feeling guilty. "I'm on my way back now. I'll explain when I get there." She told him before throwing the radio next to her gun.

" _What'd you mean 'explain?"_  Dean questioned. " _Did somethin' happen?"_  When he didn't get a reply, he cursed under his breath.  _"God-dammit, Darcy."_

"Sorry." She told him again although he couldn't hear her. Instead, she focused on driving. Usually, Supernatural creatures didn't scare her. She grew up around them - knew what they were before she even knew what a barbie doll was - but there was something about this case...She just had a feeling that whatever they were up against, it wasn't anything she knew of and that unsettled her.

She was always ahead of the creatures that she hunted; knew all their weaknesses and strengths but being out there and so close to that monster, she didn't have anything other than the hope that silver bullets would work if it came down to a confrontation.

Damn, her idea of coming out to the forest was a dumb one, but she couldn't really regret it. She wasn't wrong when she told Sam and Dean that they had a better chance of living if they were up against the creature instead of a normal civilian.

Now all she had to do was get back to the motel and tell Sam and Dean about what she saw. Well, more like  _heard_.

She barely even finished knocking at their door before it was flung open, revealing a rather unhappy looking Sam and Dean.

"Uh, hi." She responded wearily before stepping into the motel.

As soon as the door was shut, their gazes were on her, angry and worried.

"What the hell happened out there?" Dean questioned, his arms folded over his chest. Sam mirrored his position perfectly, making her smile slightly.

"That  _thing_ ," She started, glancing between them and suddenly feeling very small under their gaze. "I-I think it was out there."

"Are you okay? It didn't hurt you, did it?" Sam questioned worriedly.

She shook her head. "No, hell, I didn't even see it," She told them, taking a few steps over to the bed Dean occupied earlier that night and sitting down on it. "But I just reached my car and suddenly there was this noise behind me-" She placed her car keys on the side cabinet. "-It was like nothin' I've heard before. Loud n' screechy but kinda like a howling noise too."

Sam frowned and glanced at Dean who shared the same expression. "Did it try and attack you?" Sam questioned, walking over to the table and sitting down before powering up his laptop.

She shook her head, glancing at Dean who's expression hadn't changed. "It got close...I think." She told them with a frown of her own. "It was weird. One second it was right behind me then-" She clicked her fingers. "-Poof. It was gone."

"Must be fast." Sam muttered, typing away at his computer. "Anything else you can tell us?"

She shook her head. "Not that I can think of." She replied apologetically.

"Well, it's better than what we have so far," Sam told her, hearing her tone of voice. "I'll try n' see if I can find anything."

"You do that, research-boy," Dean responded cheekily before turning to Kerry. "Fancy grabbing a bite to eat?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows. "I'm  _starvin'_."

Sam gave him a shocked look. "How? You only ate a few hours ago."

"Told ya before Sammy," Dean grinned, patting his stomach affectionately. "I'm a growin' boy."

Kerry chuckled at their banter before answering Dean's question, "I could eat." She told him with a smile. She hadn't eaten anything since lunch and her belly was certainly not liking that fact.

"C'mon then," Dean spoke, grabbing his car keys out of his pocket and holding them securely in his hand while he held out his other hand in front of Kerry.

With a small smile, she reached up and grabbed his hand in hers, a small 'oof' escaping her lips when he easily pulled her up from the bed. "Thanks." She told him, sounding impressed at his strength.

He gave her a nod and smirk in return before glancing round at Sammy. "Ya want anything?"

Sam shook his head. "Nah, I'm alright." He glanced up at them. "Have fun."

After heading out for a bite to eat with Dean, they headed back to the motel and got a few winks of sleep until the local library opened.

They spent the next morning, afternoon and evening there until they were kicked out because of closing time. Then they headed out to the forest again. Kerry didn't know if it was a good or bad thing but there was no sign of the creature that night.

Also, it made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside because Sam and Dean kept checking up on her, worried that the thing would appear to her again.

It was a nice feeling; being cared for and worried about by others. She wasn't used to it since her Dad died, about a year ago now. A sad smile fell upon her lips as she remembered how much her father would protect her. Unfortunately, he cared too much and he spent his last breath doing what he swore to her he always would - keep her safe.

"Anything?" Sam's frustrated voice interrupted her thoughts.

She frowned at the book which laid open in front of her before glancing up at him. He looked just as stressed as she felt and she watched as he leant back against his chair and ran a hand over his messy hair. "Nothin'. She told him quietly.

They were at the library again since the world wide web wasn't giving them any results. It wasn't a uncommon thing like many people would believe. Hunters didn't exactly blog about the monsters they'd come across unfortunately.

Dean groaned from where he sat opposite Kerry. "This is bull," he muttered, running a hand down his face. Kerry had seen him do it a few times since they started working together and she realised it was something he did when he was stressed. "Why can't it be easy? Someone should write a book called 'evil crap who suck blood outta their victims'. Hell, if we find out what this thing is, I might even write it." He leant forward, his arms resting either side of the book he was reading. "Save other hunters from dealin' with this crap." He gestured to the pile of books in the middle of the table.

Kerry looked at him amused while Sam gave him a sympathetic glance and assured him, "We'll find somethin'."

"Yeah, well, it better be soon." Dean sighed, flipping a page of the book. "I'm goin' crazy doin' all this...reading." he said, almost disgustedly.

Sam rolled his eyes and pushed his chair back so he could stand up. "I'm gonna see if I can find somethin' more helpful." He told them with a glance before disappearing into the forest of bookcase's.

For the first few seconds, they were silent as their eyes read through the words of their reading material, but Dean was never one to remain silent for too long.

"You ever had a hunt this hard before?" He questioned, only glancing up to make sure she heard him before going back to his book.

She shook her head, turning her current page. "Not that I can remember. All of 'em have been pretty straight forward," she answered him absently. "Vampires, werewolves...witches, shapeshifters..." She shrugged. "All easy enough." Her eyes shifted over to him for a moment. "You?"

His head tilted in a 'so-so' manner. "Some easier than others," he replied, bringing his thumb up to is mouth and licking it before using it to turn the page. "If anythin' got to hard, we'd usually..." He trailed off, his eyes lost in thought before they brightened and shot over to her.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Usually..." She encourage him to continue.

He grinned, slapping the table as he pushed his chair back and stood up. "Bobby."

She didn't get a chance to ask him what he meant, or who this 'Bobby' person was because he was walking away, pressing the buttons on his phone before bringing it up to his ear and stepping outside of the library. "Okay then..." She mumbled, turning back to her book.

"You're never gonna believe this," Sam spoke, a book in his hand as he approached her. He paused, looking at where Dean sat before glancing at Kerry questioningly. "Where's Dean?"

She shrugged, "He said somethin' about Bobby n stepped outside." She told him before eyeing the object in his hand. "What's that?"

"Huh..." He tilted his head in thought. "Didn't think 'bout calling Bobby. Could work." He commented before sitting in his chair and scooting it forward. He laid the book on the table, "Check it out." He told her, sounding amused.

She tilted her head as she read the tiltle of the book. " _Beings of the blood sucking variety_." She read out loud before laughing. "Dean'll love it." She grinned.

Sam chuckled, opening the book. "I know right?" His eyes scanned the index. "There's a lot here." He mused. "Let's start with somethin' called a 'Alan'."

"Alright," Kerry nodded, closing her book and folding her arms on top of it. "Shoot."

His eyes scanned the page. "It's a deformed spirit," he told her. "From the folklore of the Tinguian tribe of the Philippines. Whatever that means..." He mumbled. "It says here that they can fly n their finger and toes point backwards..." His nose scrunched up at the next part and he hesitated.

"What?" She questioned, seeing his expression.

Looking disgusted, he reluctantly continued, "The Alan take drops of menstrual blood, miscarried fetuses, afterbirth, or other reproductive waste and transform them into human children, whom they then raise as their own."

Kerry looked just as sickly as Sam did and she opened her mouth to reply but she was off by Dean:

"T'hell did I just walk in on?" Dean questioned, looking between them with a shocked and nauseous expression. "If that's your version of dirty talk Sam, then I ain't surprised that you don't get laid." He commented, dropping down into his chair.

Sam rolled his eyes and showed Dean the cover of the hook.

Dean grinned proudly after he read it. "Didn't I tell you?"

Sam nodded. "It's definitely not a Alan." He commented, flipping to the next creature.

"Agreed." Kerry mumbled thankfully. She's seen some gross shit but nothing of it had to do with a creature who liked stealing menstrual blood. Just the thought of it made her shiver in disgust.

"Cold?" Dean questioned, glancing over at her. His legs were now resting on top of the table as he leant back against his chair.

"No," she shook her head. "That...Alan thing just creeps me out." She admitted.

"I hear ya." He agreed before turning to Sam. "What's next on the list, Dorko?"

Sam ignored the nickname. "Next is Lamias." He told them before shaking his head. "We've dealt with one of these before."

Dean clicked his fingers as he remembered. "Yeah, yeah, they squeeze the blood outta peoples hearts, right?" He turned to Sam for confirmation.

Sam nodded. "Right, and they're not that common. Rarely seen out of Greece."

"So its a no," Kerry assumed. "Since our victims hearts are intact."

Sam nodded. "Uh, yeah, its a no." He confirmed. "Next one is somethin called a Yuki-onna..."

"Great," Dean sighed, rubbing a hand over his stomach as it let out a rumble. "Anymore?"

"Yeah, two," Sam replied. "A Chupacabra-" he said with a snort. "-Or a-" he rolled his eyes and sat back with a sigh. "-Vampire. Great."

Dean looked just as defeated. "And back to square one."

Reaching for the book, Kerry gripped it in her fingers before pulling it in front of her. She blanked out the rest of their conversation as they spoke about their next move. Her eyes were drawn to the picture of a Chupacabra. It's build was similar to a werewolf, maybe even bigger and it had four large fangs which punctured the neck of a goat.

The position it was drinking from made her frown. Instead of feeding from the side of the neck, it was feeding from the back, forcing the goat to lay lifeless on its belly.

Then her eyes went to the paragraph of its characteristics:

" _The Chupacabra is a mythical creature which origins are unknown. It tends to feed from the blood of livestock instead of human but it will if there is no livestock in the area._

_It's bite leaves four distinctive puncture wounds on the back of the victims neck where blood-flow is easiest to access. It watches its victims from afar and catches their scent. Once their victim is chosen, it releases a warning, signalling other creatures that its meal is taken and no one else should approach._

_It may not attack straight away. Depending on its hunger, it can hold out for a week before feasting upon its victim. The only known way to kill a Chupacabra is decapitation."_

Hope filled her body, making her heart jump in her chest. "Guys," she glanced up at them. "Maybe a Chupacabra isn't so far fetched."

Dean frowned at her. "What're you talkin' about?" He questioned, confused. "Chupacabra is...is just a stupid legend like...like bigfoot."

"Every legend come from somewhere, Dean." Sam told him, taking the book from Kerry when she handed it over to him.

"Read there." She told him, pointing to the area she read from.

Dean shook his head. "No way in hell its real." He denied.

Without looking up, Sam pointed out absently, "Stranger things have happened."

Kerry gave Sam a moment to read through the page before she questioned, "What'd you think?"

He looked up and blinked. "I-I, uh, think you could be right," He sounded shocked. "I mean...I always thought they were a just a myth but this suggests otherwise."

Dean glanced between them. "Am I hearin' this right?" He eyed them with a look of doubt. "You seriously believin' that this could all be down to a freakin' Chupacabra?"

"It makes sense, Dean," Sam told him. "Everythin' it says here matches the profile."

Dean let out a sigh. "Okay, fine, so how to we catch it and kill it?"

"Decapitation." Kerry answered him before sharing a look with Sam. "It doesn't say how find it though."

"Great," Dean commented. "So we got a blood-sucking beast who's killed seven people already and no way to track the damn thing?"

Sam have him a annoyed look. "You're makin' it sound like it's our fault, Dean."

Dean shook his head. "Sorry," He told them before shifting his legs onto the floor and resting his elbows on the table as he rubbed his temple. "I don't mean to. I'm just so freakin' confused." He admitted before dropping his hands and glancing between them. "A  _freakin'_  Chupacabra?"

Kerry nodded with a small smile. "I'm afraid so."


	6. Bait

They spent another night walking around the forests and once again, nothing appeared. Clearly the creature was still full up from it's last meal and wasn't interested in a new one yet.

At least Kerry hoped so anyway. There was something from the book which was still playing on her mind as she returned to her motel room that morning.

" _Once their victim is chosen, it releases a warning, signalling other creatures that its meal is taken and no one else should approach it."_

It reminded her of the screeching howl noise she heard the first night that they entered the forest. She hadn't told Sam and Dean yet but it was worrying her, especially because they hadn't seen the creature since. Did it have it's eyes on her? Was she it's next victim?

Rubbing a hand over her eyes, she tiredly walked over to her bed before flopping down on it. She didn't even bother removing her clothes; she was too sleepy. The last few nights they'd only managed to catch a few hours sleep since they stayed in the forest until three am each night.

With one last sigh, her eyes fell shut as she gave into the darkness which was awaiting her.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Kerry frowned, her eyes blinking rapidly. "Sam?" She called out groggily, fully expecting to hear a reply back. She frowned harder when she was met with silence. She could of swore someone was knocking at her door...

_Tap-tap-tap._

The sound came quicker this time and she leant up on her elbows, her hair a mess as she squinted at the door. It was still dark outside, she noted, making her wonder how many hours she had been asleep for. "Sam?" She called out again.

Silence.

Rolling her eyes, she sighed, "Dean, if you're tryin' to play some kinda trick on me, I'm gonna be pissed." She told him, slightly annoyed that he had woken her up for a stupid game when none of them had barely been sleeping.

_Tap._

She let out a groan and threw the covers off her - she must have wrapped them around herself at some point while she was sleeping – before climbing off her bed and walking over to the door. Twisting the knob, she pulled it open. "What do you-"

She screamed.

Standing in front of her was, what she guessed, a Chupacabra. It was tall with big teeth, jaw and mouth. Saliva run down it's chin as it's red eyes stared into her on. It's claws were bigger than her head and stained with blood.

Instinctively, she took a step back, only to fall over her own feet and land on her ass as she stared up at it in shock. The closest thing she'd seen to a creature like it was a wendingo or werewolf and neither of them looked as scary as this thing standing in front of her.

And then, just like that, it was gone with a blink of her eyes. Dazed and shocked, she blinked again, vaguely aware of the banging and shuffling next door to her. She barely managed to take a deep breath before Sam and Dean were standing in front of her, with their guns ready and worried expressions on their faces.

They didn't notice her at first since she was still on the floor but when they did, they immediately ran over to her.

"We heard you scream," Sam told her, sounding concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Dean spoke up, putting one hand on her back as they helped her stand up. "What's goin' on?"

"Uh, I'm not sure," Was all she could say. She couldn't seem to peeled her eyes away from the open door where the creature once stood.

Sam and Dean shared a look.

"What'd you mean you're not sure?" Dean questioned; she didn't answer so he snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Hey," He spoke loudly. "Nothin's there. You're alright." He assured her, glancing at Sam again.

"Yeah," Sam said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Everythin's fine. What's got you so spooked?"

Suddenly, she broke out of her daze and glanced between them. She was so shocked that she didn't even flinch when they touched her. "I-I think it was here." She admitted.

Dean's hands moved to her face, his calloused fingers resting gently on her cheeks. "What did you see?"

When her eyes turned to his, she almost got lost in the colour of them but she managed to stop herself. "It was a bit like the picture," She told him shakily. "But bigger, meaner, n' scarier."

Now that she was looking at him, his hands dropped from her face only to fall upon her shoulders. "Did it hurt you?" He asked in a demanding voice.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine." She assured him.

He nodded at her before patting her shoulders and stepping back. "Good," He turned to Sam. "Thoughts, little brother?"

Sam shrugged. "No idea," Suddenly, he frowned, "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Dean questioned, not liking the look on Sam's face.

"Well, unless Darcy's it's next victim." He said reluctantly. "Didn't it say somethin' in that book about a call?" He questioned Kerry.

Kerry nodded. "You know, I was thinkin' the same thing."

Dean frowned at her. "And how long exactly have you been thinkin' that without tellin' us?"

"After we came back from the woods," She admitted. "I couldn't help but wonder why we still hadn't found it out there. I mean, it must be getting hungry, right?" She glanced between them. "Then I realised that only one thing could probably keep it away from findin' it's next meal-"

"Is if it already has one lined up." Sam spoke, realisation in his voice. He turned to her. "I think you should stay in our room tonight," He gave her a small, reassuring smile. "It'll be safer."

She was gonna argue at first, thinking that they were doing it because she was a girl, but then she realised that she actually didn't want to be on her own with that  _thing_  after her. Nodding, she agreed, "Alright."

She tried her hardest to convince Dean to keep his bed but he wouldn't have any of it. Sam had been the one to offer originally but Dean shot him down, telling him that he'd had more sleep than Sam so he would give up his bed. She argued with him, telling him that  _neither_  of them had to give up their beds but Dean was a stubborn one, and he claimed that he probably wouldn't get much sleep anyway.

So, defeated but grateful, she found herself snuggled in the blankets of Dean's bed and for some reason, the bed felt a lot more comfortable than her own. Probably the sheets...Yeah, that was it. She refused to believe that it had something to do with the distinctive smell of Dean Winchester.

When she woke up six hours later, she could hear Sam and Dean talking at the table. Light was shining through the curtains, highlighting the dust which floated around the room, and she could smell breakfast. Bacon cheese burger to be precise.

With her mouth watering, she sat up on her elbows and blinked sleepily over at them, "Mornin'."

Dean grinned when he turned to her, the burger in his hands half-eaten. "Moring," he greeted before eyeing her hair. "Nice do."

She didn't reply to the comment but couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips at his teasing. "You guys been up long?" She questioned, shifting so her back was against the headboard.

Sam shook his head before picking up a brown bag and handing it over to her. "Bout a hour."

She took the bad greedily. "Man, I love you guys," She mumbled, reaching into the paper bag and pulling out a bacon cheese burger. "Think I'm gonna travel with you forever."

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "It's temptin'," He admitted. "S'nice to bein' able to talk to someone other than Dean."

Dean looked offended. "Hey, I make awesome conversation."

Sam looked at him doubtfully. "Really? Fine, go head. Talk to me."

"Uh..." Dean looked thoughtful before he clicked his fingers and grinned. "You read the latest  _Busty Asian beauties?"_

Sam rolled his eyes and glanced over at Kerry who was watching them with amusement as she ate her burger. "See what I mean?"

She nodded and swallowed. "Must be hell." She commented with a wink.

Sam chuckled and took a sip of his coffee before changing the subject. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

Dean shrugged. "Well, we know what this thing is and we know who's it's after but we have no idea when or how it's gonna attack." He paused for a moment. "Oh, and we know that it can knock on doors."

A thought struck her. "We could try'n lore it in."

Sam and Dean's questioning gaze turned to her and it was Sam who asked, "What'd you mean?"

She shrugged, taking the last bite of her burger before balling up the wrapping. Swallowing, she sat up straighter. "Tonight, we go to the woods n' use me as bait."

"Are you crazy?" Dean questioned, looking at her like she was stupid. "That's suicide."

She opened her mouth to defend her idea but Sammy cut her off:

"Actually...It could work," He said, glancing between them. He ignored the way that Dean glared daggers at him. "Think about it. This thing is gonna come after her anyway," He pointed out. "Might as well be a time when we're armed and ready."

Kerry smiled at him gratefully. "My point exactly." It's not like she was happy about the situation; she would rather this  _thing_  wasn't after her but it was better her than anyone else, and since it was her, she wanted to do it her own way; The way she felt more comfortable and that by having the upper hand.

Dean shook his head. "I don't like it. Too dangerous."

Sam gave him a look. "Well, what other way is there Dean?" He questioned, sounding frustrated. "Sit on our hands and wait for it to come for her when we least expect it?" He continued. "Atleast this way, the ball is in our court."

Dean glanced between them, uncertainty in his eyes. Once he realised neither was backing down, he sighed and nodded. "Alright," He gave in. "So what's the plan?"

They discussed the plan of action, and then they discussed it again over lunch, and then once more over dinner. Hell, Dean even brought it up _again_  when they were on their way to Albert's lake. Kerry got the slight impression that he was worried.

She was standing in the middle of a field which was in the middle of the forest surrounded by trees. On opposite tree lines, stood Dean and Sam waiting prepared with their weapons drawn.

They were both quite a distance away from her; they needed the walkie-talkies to chat because the only other alternative was shouting to one another, and since Sam and Dean didn't want to draw attention to the fact that they were around, it wasn't a ideal method of communication.

A breeze flew through the air, making her shiver as the coldness of it brushed against the back of her neck. She suddenly wished that she had worn something warmer but it wasn't exactly on her list of priorities when she was preparing for this moment.

 _"Still nothin'."_  Deans voice crackled through the radio, along with the sound of the wind blowing.

 _"Same here."_  Sam responded. The conversation gave Kerry a sense of deja vu.

They had been standing around for a good few hours now and the closest thing they'd got to seeing any kind of creature was when Dean got bitten by a knat.

Bringing the radio up to her mouth, she pressed the button which allowed her to talk to them. "Maybe its cause you guys are near."

 _"Well, there's no way in hell were goin any further out, sweetheart."_  Dean told her firmly.  _"You'll lucky I agreed to this distance."_

She sighed. "What are we gonna do if it doesn't show?" She questioned.

 _"Call Bobby n see if he found anything else about this thing."_ Dean told her.

 _"Yeah,"_ Sam agreed.  _"Like how to find it n maybe a better way to kill it other than chopping its head off."_

Kerry didn't reply. She was feeling disappoint since she was hoping the fucker would be dead by tonight and she would no longer have to dwell on the fact that it wanted her blood for tea but it didn't look like she was gonna have any luck. After a few moments, she spoke into the walkie, "Should we just go then?"

 _"If you want,"_  Sam responded.  _"It doesn't look like its gonna be showing tonight."_

She sighed, "Yeah, I don't wanna freeze my butt off anymore if I don't have to."

 _"Don't you worry sweetheart, I'll warm it up for you when we get back."_  Dean told her cheekily.

She let out a laugh as she started heading towards Sam who was standing at the tree opening which they entered from. "You promise?" She flirted back.

 _"Oh you have no idea."_ Dean growled.

 _"Hi guys, still here. Just in case you forgot."_  Sam reminded them pointedly.

Kerry grinned. "No one could forget you Sammy." She assured him. "I'm coming to you now so we can start heading back." She informed him.

"Alright. See you in a sec."


	7. Peek-a-boo

"I'm gonna take a shower." She informed them once they set foot in the room. She walked over to the bathroom before glancing at them, "Do either of you need the bathroom first?" She questioned, leaning against the door frame. She was staying in their room again since they had yet to kill the creature.

Dean shook his head. "Nah," he told her before grinning. "I took a quick slash while we were over the forest." He informed them, looking awfully proud of himself.

Sam rolled his eyes while Kerry laughed at him. He then turned to Kerry. "Yeah, I do. Thanks." He answered before heading to the bathroom.

She moved out of the way so he could pass and close the door. Leaning next to the wall, she watched as Dean started to make his bed on the couch. She frowned at him. "You're not sleeping on there again." She scolded him softly. "I'll take the couch."

He shook his head and laid down on his make-shift bed. "You never make a lady sleep on the couch," he told her firmly before grinning at her. "'Specially a pretty one."

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help the blush and smile that appeared. "Didn't know you were such a gentleman."

"I can show you how much of a gentleman I am, if ya want." He mentioned casually with a smirk.

She laughed, trying to cover up the way her body heated up at his words. "You still haven't kept your last promise."

He frowned for a moment, confused at her words before realisation filled his features and he grinned wider, slowly standing up and heading over to her. "You mean the one I made 'bout warming your cold ass up?" He paused just before he reached her and then let out a laugh, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "That sounded better in my head." He admitted sheepishly.

She giggled at him. "It's okay," she assured him. "I get what you're trying to say."

"Oh?" He questioned, leaning his arm against the wall next to her head. "And what is that exactly?" He said huskily.

She could feel his breath fan across her lips and she swallowed thickly before smirking at him. "You-" she poked his chest. "-Want me." She told him simply before leaning firmly against the wall behind her and crossing her arms over her chest.

He didn't bother hiding the fact that he noticed how the movement pushed her breasts up. Remembering her words, he chuckled and cocked a eyebrow at her, "Someone is sure of themselve." He commented, his head slowly moving toward her own.

She was tilting her head towards him before she realised what she was doing. "I don't have to be," she whispered to him. "Your eyes say it all."

He smirked. "Is it cause they smoulder? I've been told my eyes smoulder."

She laughed out loud. "Jeez," she said with a chuckle. "I honestly don't think anyone has ever made me laugh so much." She admitted, her eyes flickering to his grinning lips as they grew closer to her own.

He stopped just before their lips touched. "You like it?"

She didn't know whether he was asking if she liked the way he made her laugh or if he was asking whether she liked the fact he was about to kiss her but either way, she nodded, knowing that she really liked both. "Uh huh..." She breathed, parting her lips.

He swallowed thickly, his eyes fluttering shut at the feeling if his lips brushing hers and he went to add more pressure when suddenly Sam exited the bathroom.

They quickly broke apart from each other. Dean gave a awkward cough and scratched the back of his head while Kerry just stood their blushing and trying to regulate her breathing. Apparently she had been holding her breath as she waited for Dean to kiss her.

Sam eyed them both wearily before shaking his head. "Seriously?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows. His voice was a mixture of shock and amusement. "I was only in the bathroom for two minutes n you're goin at it like jackrabbits." Moving away from the door, he went over to the table. "Hate to see what I would have walked in on if i'd taken longer." He mumbled.

It was silent for a moment and then the sound of Sam typing away at his laptop made Kerry realise that she was still standing there. "Umm," she licked her lips. "I'm gonna go take that shower now." She muttered and didn't bother waiting to hear their replies before heading into the bathroom.

Once the door was closed, she leant back against it and closed her eyes. What was she doing? There was no way in hell that she could get involved with another hunter. Dean would flip shit if he ever found out who she truly was.

Then again, with a heavy heart, she realised that it  _was_  Dean Winchester that she was dealing with. It wasn't just his hunting skills that he was well known for. He was a classic ladies man and she could see exactly why; they'd gone from a casual conversation to her willing to do anything for him within two minutes.

She was nothing but a conquest to him which kind of hurt to admit. It's not like she was in love with him but she was certainly attracted to him and had a lot of respect for him - and his brother - and she knew that if he wanted it to happened, they'd sleep together before or after his hunt was finished.

The question was...was she okay with that? Could she be happy to say that she was just another notch on his bed post?

She realised that she was okay with it. It was the closest thing she would get to being with a man for the past year, and its not like she was in a position to have a relationship with anyone. It was just too dangerous.

But, another question occurred to her, was she ready for it?

As she thought, she removed her clothing piece-by-piece until she stood naked in front of the mirror. Her body was like most hunters; scarred by bites, claw marks, and the very rare bullet wound and knife wound. However, there was one big scar which laid across her belly - starting just under her breast and ending at her pelvis - which wasn't caused by a being of the supernatural variety.

With a sigh, she turned and stepped into the shower before turning the tap on, her previous question running through her mind as she did so.

Was she ready to have sex?

She wasn't a virgin; she'd first lost her virginity when she was fifth-teen to a older guy who took advantage of her and then she had a relationship three years later which lasted six months. So, in her whole twenty-four years of being on this planet, she had only slept with two men. Well, willingly anyway.

It shocked a lot of people. Maybe because she acted so sexually confident and could flirt until the cows came home but it was true. She had never seen the point of being ashamed about sex. It was fun, pleasurable and sometimes meaningful if done with the right person, so what was there to he ashamed about? Everyone has it, some sooner than others and in this day and age, sex was everywhere from magazines to billboards.

Anyway, back to her dilemma. Her mind felt ready for it and so did her body considering the way she reacted to Dean but she wasn't sure if if was such a good idea to jump into something where she didn't know how she would react. After the 'incident' a year ago, she'd barely even noticed men.

With a confused sigh, she reached toward and grabbed the soap off the side and she rubbed it between her hands, getting it all wet and soapy before applying it to her body.

A sound of scratching against glass caught her attention and she frowned before poking her head out of the shower curtain and glancing at the bathroom window. There wasn't anything there and she shook her head, figuring that her mind was playing tricks on her.

Head once again underneath the water, she cleaned any soap suds off before concentrating on washing her hair. She soaked it before applying the cheap motel shampoo and massaging the liquid into the strands of hair.

Once she was finished, she rinsed it out and suddenly the noise was back. It made her jump, causing her to open her eyes. Water and shampoo slid into her eyes, making her groan, "Ouch." She mumbled, washing away some more shampoo before rubbing her eyes with her hands.

The noise appeared once more and this time it was louder than before. Squinting, she reached out through the shower curtain and grabbed a towel before turning the tap off and using the towel to dry her eyes. Relief filled her body when the stinging stopped and she could open her eyes fully again.

She held the towel up against the front of her body before poking her head out of the shower curtain and glancing up at the window. Again, nothing was there. Shaking her head, she stepped out of the shower. Once her feet touched the floor, she couldn't help but look at the window one last time, just in case. She expected to see exactly what she saw last time; nothing but darkness and condensation.

But that wasn't the case.

She screamed out of shock, seeing the horrific face of the creature as it looked at her, teeth bared, before it disappeared just as quickly into the night. She felt her heart racing in her chest and could practically hear the sound it was making as it thumped against her rib cage.

"Darcy?!" Dean's voice appeared at the bathroom door. He sounded frantic as he twisted the knob. Surprisingly, the door opened and Kerry realised that she had forgotten to lock it. He had his gun in his hand and his hair was dishevelled. "Are you alright?" He questioned, walking over to her and glancing around the room.

It took her a moment to realised that she was standing naked in the bathroom with Dean in nothing except a towel which she was holding up against her chest. Glancing over at him, Dean didn't seem to notice or atleast he didn't show it if he did. Instead, his eyes were full of concern.

"It was here," She told him, flickering her head towards the window as she carefully fixed the towel so it wrapped around her body.

Dean gave her a nod before turning his gaze to the window. Putting a gentle hand on her lower back, he spoke to her without looking, "Go to Sam, sweetheart." He ordered softly.

Silently, she did as she was told and walked over to the bathroom door where Sam stood, looking just as worried as Dean. They both watched as Dean approached the window and glanced outside.

"You alright?" Sam questioned her.

She nodded, her heart leaping in fear as she watched Dean open the window and stick his head outside. "Don't do that!" She couldn't help but squeal at him. "It might get you!"

It took him a second but he eventually backed away and closed the window before glancing at her. "Ain't me it's after," He told her, not sounding bothered about putting himself in danger in the slightest. "You stay here with Sam, I'm gonna check out back."

She followed him when he walked past her and Sam and exited the bathroom. "You can't go alone," She argued with him. "Let us go with you."

He shook his head and picked up his jacket before sliding it on. "It's too dangerous. If that thing wants you then it's best we keep you away."

She frowned at him. "But wasn't we using me as bait about a hour ago?" She pointed out, wondering why he had suddenly changed his mind.

He gave her a annoyed glanced. "Yeah, but you didn't tell me that thing is about the size of a freakin' bear," He responded. "If I'd of known, you'd never of been allowed to do that."

She frowned harder. "How'd you know how big it is?" Her eyes widened. "Did you see it out there?"

He shook his head. "No but there's muddy foot prints jus' outside the window," He answered her before glancing at Sam. "You be alright here with her?"

Sam looked hesitant. "Uh, Dean, I don't think this is a good idea..."

Dean's face filled with irritation and confusion. "So you was fine with her dealin' with this thing but not me?"

Sam sighed. "That's before I knew how big this thing was," He responded. "And Kerry had us as back up. You won't have anyone." He pointed out.

Dean gave him a pointed look. "I'm a big boy, Sammy." He said before ending the conversation and walking out of the motel.

It was silent for a moment before Kerry spoke up. "We can't let him deal with it alone."

"I know." Sam responded, glancing at her. "What'd you suggest we do?"

"You go ahead," She answered, walking over to where her duffel bag sat. She opened it and placed it onto the bed before riffling through it. "I'll catch up." She told him, pulling out her clothes.

Sam shook his head. "It'll be too dangerous for you to be walkin' around alone." He argued stubbornly. "I'll wait for you then we'll head out," He glanced at her. " _Together._ " He added.

She eyed him for a moment before nodding and heading to the bathroom. "I'll take two minutes." She assured him before closing the door


	8. The hunt is on

Just like she'd said, it only took her two minutes to get changed and then they were grabbing their machetes and heading out the door. The first place they went to was the back of the motel where Dean saw the foot prints.

"Holy crap." Sam commented, looking down at the muddy stains. "I didn't think it would be that-"

"Big?" Kerry offered, making sure her machete wasn't in sight just in case cops came along but also making sure that it was easy to access in case the Chupacabra showed up. She frowned at that...Man did it sound stupid... hunting a freakin' Chupacabra.

"Well, yeah," Sam nodded before his eyes followed the tracks. "Looks like they lead straight into Green Walk." He commented, remembering the night he spent in that forest when they first searched for the creature.

She nodded as well. "Looks like," She glanced at him. "Any money Dean followed 'em."

"It's the right move if you're lookin' for it," Sam agreed before taking a step forward. "C'mon."

She followed him as he led her through some bushes and onto a cycle path. Under the street lights, they could see more foot prints which led into the trees opposite where they were standing. "Flash light?" Kerry questioned him.

Sam nodded and pulled two out of his jacket before giving one to Kerry. "You ready for this?"

Switching her flash light on, she shined it in the direction they were about to be heading towards. "As I'll ever be."

"You sure?" Sam asked, sounding worried.

She gave him a look between annoyed and amused. "What else am I gonna do?" She retorted. "Sit back at the motel while you go n' look for it?" She shook her head. "Either way this thing is gonna come after me n' I'd rather it be while I have back up."

Sam tilted his head and pursed his lips in a nod. "Smart choice."

"Thanks," She let out a laugh before taking a step forward. "C'mon, before your brother goes n gets his dumbass killed."

It took them about ten minutes of trekking through the wet and muddy forest before they heard a loud shout of "Son of a bitch!" They glanced at each other, eyes wide before taking off in the direction of the sound.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, machete in hand. He stopped suddenly, grabbing Kerry's arm so she stopped with him. "Can you hear anythin'?" He questioned worriedly.

She shook her head, breathing just as heavily as he was while she pulled out her own machete. "No, nothin'." She told him with frustration.

"Dean!" He called out again before listening for a response.

"Dean!" Kerry tried with him, fear filling her heart.

Suddenly, there was a faint cough followed by a pained, "Over here!"

They ran in the direction and sighed in relief when they spotted him. He was laying on the floor with a pained expression and a hand on his chest. They fell to their knees either side of him, ignore the way their knees sunk into the mud.

"Are you okay?" Sam questioned, grabbing Dean's hand and pulling it away from his chest. "Shit, Dean." He hissed, seeing four very large scratch marks.

"What happened?" Kerry breathed out, removing her jacket and balling it up before pressing it against his chest. It was bleeding pretty heavily but luckily didn't look deep or life-threatening.

"Bastard came outta no where." He groaned out. "Didn't see where he went."

In that moment, Kerry knew she needed to make a tough decision. With Dean injured, they were sitting ducks and if it came back, Dean wouldn't be able to defend himself, leaving Kerry and Sam to do it for him which wasn't good; Dean needed someone to put pressure on his wound until it stopped bleeding.

Nodding to herself, she knew what she had to do. "I'm gonna lore it away from you guys," She told them, removing her hands from her jacket which was held against Dean's wound and letting Sam take over as she stood up.

"Darcy," Dean growled at her. "Don't you think about it."

"Dean's right," Sam agreed. "You'll get yourself killed."

She grinned at them as confidently as she could. "Nah, I won't," She assured them. "I've been through worse. I'll be fine." With one last nod, she broke into a run, hearing their calls behind her.

"Over here!" She called out when she managed to put some distance between her and the brothers. Leafs and sticks snapped underneath her feet. "C'mon you bastard!" She taunted before coming to a stop. In the faint distance, she could still hear Sam and Dean calling for her but she didn't pay attention. "C'mon, you bastard." She repeated in a whisper. "You don't want them; you want me." She raised her voice slightly. "So come and get it!"

The familiar screeching howl filled her ears, reminding her of the first night she heard it and she felt her heart jump. She was trying to hide her fear though. Fear was never a good thing and it often got hunters killed if they couldn't control it.

The howling stopped and then a twig snapped to her right, making her glance in that direction and raise her machete. With quiet feet, she slowly headed in the direction of the noise. When she reached it, something moved in the trees and she automatically swung her weapon at the figure but it was too quick. Suddenly, she wished that she had her flash light so she could see better but stupidly, she'd left it with Sam and Dean.

Before she could react, the breath was knocked out of her lungs as the creature slammed into her, sending her flying into a thorn bush. The thorns hooked into the material of her clothes, some of them managing to dig deep enough and scratch her skin in the process. Whimpering, she attempted to roll, hoping to find solid land but it proved difficult. She felt weak from the impact of the creature and the thorns were proving hard to pull away from.

With a few more tries, she heaved a sigh of relief as her back landed against the muddy ground. As fast as she could in her current state, she rolled again, this time onto her belly so she could pull her knees up.

"Darcy?!" She heard Dean call rather loudly.

Frowning, she realised that him and Sam must have come searching for her and she tried not to panic. Surely Sam wouldn't allow Dean to do anything he couldn't handle so Dean must be fit enough to fight...She tried reassuring herself.

Then, suddenly, a thought occurred to her, making her heart stop. Where was her machete? It wasn't in her hand and it was too dark for her to find it out here. "Fuck..." She breathed in realisation. She was in the middle of a forest with a creature the size of a bear that wanted to kill her and she had no weapon to defend herself with.

A howl filled the air and it made her all that more determined to pull herself up. She managed to get onto her hands and knees, ignoring the way the mud squelched between her fingers, and she felt around for anything she could use for support. It took a moment but she managed to find something hard to grab onto. Digging her fingernails into the bark of the tree, she used all her strength and pulled herself up.

Leaning her back against the same tree, she squinted and glanced around the floor of the forest. It was ridiculously dark except for the odd break in the trees where the moon shined through.

And then, god must have sent her a angel, because sitting a few feet away was her machete, shining deadly in the moon light. She grinned and went to take a step forward when the sound of rustling appeared on her left, soon followed by the sound of Sam's voice, "Duck!"

She, rather reluctantly since it took her long enough to  _get up_  from the floor of the forest already, fell back to the ground.

She heard rather than saw Sam or Deans machete as it slammed against the creature making it howl in agony. She realised that they must have only injured it instead of killed it since it would be rather difficult to make a noise with no head.

She moved her head to the side, blowing the fallen strands of hair out of her face. Her eyes immediately went to her machete which laid a few feet away. She managed to push herself up when suddenly someone's hand fell on her shoulder and they groaned as they pulled her into a standing position.

Then there was a flash light in her face, making her blink against the light as it hurt her eyes. "You alright?" Deans worried voice questioned, his hand moving to rest on the back of her head so he could examine her expression for any signs of pain.

She nodded, feeling her hair brush against his hand at the movement and she shivered as it tickled the back of her neck. He dropped it and waited for her answer. "Jus' at few scratches." She assured him breathlessly. Concern filled her eyes as she grabbed his hand which held the flash flight and turned it onto him. "What about you?" She asked, glancing at his chest. His ripped shirt was covered in blood but the wound seemed to have stopped bleeding.

He nodded with a small wince as he rubbed his chest. "I'm good."

She knew he was lying but there was nothing they could do about it now so she nodded back at him with a sympathetic smile.

"Guys!" Sams panicked voice called out. "It's back. Get ready!"

Kerry's eyes widened at Sams words and she looked to where her weapon still laid. She went to take a step towards it when Deans hand grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doin'?" He questioned in a angry whisper.

"I need my weapon." She whispered back.

He nodded and took a step forward, his hand going to her back. "We stick together." He told her quietly as they moved towards her weapon.

Her body tensed under his touch slightly but quickly relaxed. Once they reached her weapon, she knelt down to pick it up when suddenly Deans voice filled her ears and his body crashed into hers.

"Darcy!" He shouted when he saw the creature shoot out of the trees and in her direction. Instinctively, he knocked her to the ground with his body protectively covering her own. Once he got his breath back, he shouted again, "Sam, its over here!"

Kerrys panic kicked in when Deans body pressed against her own, pinning her to the ground. "Dean you have to get up," she told him as calmly as she could, her eyes squeezing shut as memories filled her head. "Please." She added in a pathetic whisper.

Her tone of voice confused him and he pulled himself up onto his knees. "You...alright? He questioned hesitantly as he watched her sit up and take a deep breath.

She nodded. "Just some guy got a bit handsy with me last year," she swallowed thickly, recalling the memory. "Since then I'm a bit wearily about...you know."

Dean tried not to let it show but her confession angered him. He hated guys who thought they had the right to a unwilling woman's body and it stung him even more knowing that some guy did that to her. He opened his mouth, wanting to tell her that the guy was a asshole and she didn't have to worry about anything like that with him but he was cut off by the sound of Sam.

"I got it!" Sam told them breathlessly.

They both scrambled to their feet, Kerry picking up her weapon in the process and Dean shining his flash light towards Sam.

The creature was injured and struggling to stand. It's left leg was missing, making them realise that Sam must have cut it off. While it was trying to get to its feet Sam did the same to its other leg making it fall to the floor with a howl.

"You wanna do the honors?" He questioned Kerry, his foot going to the creatures back to keep it on the ground.

Kerry grinned and nodded, walking over to it. For a second, she just looked at it, taking in its ugly features and spikes which lined its back. "This-" she raised her machete. "-is for spying on me in the shower." With that, she brought the weapon down and effectively decapitated it. His head rolled a few inches away before the body started to dissolve, leaving nothing but a fine layer of ashes in the shape of its body.

Dean nodded happily. "Least we don't have to bury the fugly bastard."

Kerry choked out a laugh. "Amen to that."


	9. Secrets

As soon as they got back to the motel, Kerry was the first to shower. She noticed how many scratches covered her body but other than that, she was fine. Well, that and a bit achy.

They were taking it in turns using the shower. She was going first and then once she was clean, Sam would take care of her wounds while Dean showered. Then it would be Sammy's turn to shower while she looked after Dean.

She had wanted Dean to go first so his wound would be the first to get looked at but he wasn't having any of it. It seems that the elder Winchester was still a gentleman even when injured.

So she showered as quickly as she could, trying to avoid the angry scratch marks which stung whenever she accidentally brushed against them. Mud and parts of the forest fell from her hair as she washed it, turning the water a browny color as it swirled down the drain.

As soon as she was sure that the dirt and grime was gone, she turned the water off and climbed out. Once she dried herself, she put on a clean pair of shorts and a tank top. She didn't feel comfortable wearing such revealing clothing but she knew it would be better to wear that instead of having to remove her pants and shirt in front of Sam so he could reach her cuts and scraps.

She would have done it herself ideally but Sam insisted since a lot of them were on her back due to landing in the thorn bush, and since didn't want to risk infection, she reluctantly and gratefully agreed.

Once she was dressed, she let her hair hang loosely around her shoulders so it could dry before she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Alright, I'm done," she told them, walking over to the motel bed which Dean had let her have the past two nights. She sat on it and crossed her legs. Sam was standing next to the table, preparing the first aid kit while Dean laid on the couch, absently touching his wound. She tried to ignore his naked torso and turned her gaze away. "You ready for me, Doc?" she spoke cheerfully, trying to ignore the feelings of dread welling up in her.

You see, her feelings were very up and down when it came to things like sex, or being touched. One moment she felt like she could do it easily without a second thought but other times, the idea repulsed her enough to want to avoid men all together.

Right now, she was going through the second one.

Sam gave her a half-smile as he headed towards her with the first aid box. Dean groaned behind them as he climbed off the couch, muttering about how he would be right back.

"If you need any help, just shout." Sam told him, concern in his voice. He knew Dean would never admit he needed help which is exactly why Sam was worried. He didn't want his brother falling in the shower due to blood-loss because he was being too damn stubborn.

Dean quirked an eyebrow at him before he entered the bathroom. "Dude, that's just wrong." He shook his head, looking a bit disgusted before closing the door behind him.

Kerry let out a chuckle. Their banter made her wish she'd had another sibling growing up. Maybe that way she wouldn't feel so damn alone all the time.

Sam rolled his eyes, knowing that Dean was using humor because he hated hearing anything that might suggest Sam cared about him or even worried about him. Turning to the girl sitting on the bed, he told her, "Lay on your front."

She did as she was told and folded her arms in front of her before resting her head on them and staring at the stained motel walls. It looked like coffee stained them, making her wonder if a couple had got into a disagreement and one of them lost their frustrations with the coffee pot.

Sam pulled her top up, revealing her injuries. "S'gonna sting," he muttered under his breath before he started gently rubbing the cream onto her wounds. Usually they just used alcohol but Kerry had the real deal in her bag so they used that instead. It was silent for the next few moments and Sam couldn't help the way his eyes kept glancing at the scar which lined her middle back. "Where'd you get it?" he questioned, knowing that she'd know what he meant.

Biting her lip hard for a moment, she thought up a quick lie before answering, "A hunt. Scratched by a Wendigo"

Sam raised his eyebrows disbelievingly although she didn't see it. "Really?" he questioned, his voice casual. "'Cause it looks like a knife wound to me," eyeing the back of her head like he could read her expression, he continued, "Then again, what would I know? I've only been a hunter my whole life."

Letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, she sagged in defeat, knowing he wouldn't believe her if she tried to continue her lie and feeling like an idiot for even trying. He was a  _hunter_  – of course he'd know the damn difference. "'Bout a year ago," she spoke quietly, her fingers twisting in the sheets. "At some stupid bar fight." It wasn't exactly a lie. In fact, it was probably the most honest she'd been about herself since they had met.

Sam nodded but didn't push for details. "Sorry." He told her simply, placing her shirt back over her body. "You're all done."

Getting to her knees, she twisted her body round and sat back down on the bed. "Thanks."

Kerry had to admit, she thought Dean would be a wiggler. She could imagine him complaining as she cleaned up his wound, shifting in his seat and pulling away from her helping hands. Turns out he was the opposite and barely even blinked as she applied the cream, or poked around his cuts, trying to decide if they needed stitches or not.

In the end, she asked Sam's advice and he told her that they should be fine; he'd had worse that hadn't been stitched up. The cuts with thin and the skin was touching instead of separated but it was the deepness which concerned her the most. She made a mental note to keep an eye on it, or to remind Sam to once they'd parted ways.

Once Sammy was cleaned up, they headed down to the local bar, ready for a well-deserved celebratory drink.

"Cheers!" they called out happily, their glasses clinking together causing small droplets of liquid to spill over.

Kerry took small sips of her beer while the boys gulped theirs greedily. As much as she would love to get shit-faced drunk, she knew it wasn't a good idea. She was a rather open drunk and she couldn't risk letting out any of her secrets.

"I have to say," Sam started with a small smile as he leaned back in his chair, looking as if the alcohol was starting to take effect already. "It's been really great working with you. Usually other hunters cause us problems." He admitted with a laugh.

Dean hummed in agreement. "S'why we usually work alone. Easier that way. No hiccups."

She could feel a light blush forming on her cheeks. "Well…I'm flattered, really." She told them with a nervous giggle as she brought her drink up to her lips.

"Should do it again sometime." Sam added in, throwing his brother a glance.

Dean nodded. "I wouldn't say no to that." He said over the top of his beer, giving her a small wink. Leaning his arms on the table, he told her, "Tell me something."

"Mm?" she raised her eyebrows in acknowledgment.

"Where's your Dad now?" he questioned curiously. He remembered her telling him about her father but he couldn't remember her mentioning what he was up to now, and why he wasn't hunting with her.

Her throat constricted and it took her a moment to speak. "He died," she was glad her voice didn't crack. "'Bout a year ago now."

"I'm sorry," Sam frowned, putting two and two together. "Is that anythin' to do with your scar?" she'd also said that it happened around a year ago.

"Scar?" Dean said questioningly, glancing between the two of them.

Kerry responded quickly, "It's nothing." She couldn't be angry with Sam, as much as she wanted to be. It wasn't his fault; he didn't know that the subject wasn't something she liked being brought up. Plus, from the look on his face, he regretted it as soon as the words came out and gave her an apologetic glance. She nodded at him reassuringly, letting him know it was okay. Well, it  _wasn't_  okay but she would let him believe that. Downing the rest of her drink, she changed the subject. "Another?"

Dean nodded and didn't miss the way she avoided Sam's question but let it go anyway. They were meant to be celebrating tonight, not opening up.

The next morning, she woke up on the floor, next to Dean who was snoring with his full lips parted slightly. They were fully clothed – thank god – and even had their shoes on. For a moment, she was confused, until a memory came flashing back to her.

" _Nu-uh!" she told him loudly, shaking her head stubbornly. Her body was pleasantly numb from the amount of alcohol she'd told herself not to drink. "If you sleep on the couch, I can't sleep with you." She wasn't sure why it felt like such a good idea. Alcohol always made her do things which didn't make sense._

_He chuckled, finding her amusing as he laid back against the couch, where his make-shift bed laid. Sammy was already passed out on his bed, face down and drooling on the pillow. He'd told her take the bed again but she wasn't having none of it because they both wouldn't fit on it – her words, not his. "So what'd you want to do, sweetheart?"_

_God, she had no idea. She was just letting the alcohol do the talking. Floor. The floor would support both of them. In the bed they wouldn't be able to spread out, and she would probably end up falling onto the floor anyway. That would hurt - bad idea. "We'll sleep on the floor," she told him with a nod. "We-we can't fall off the floor. If we could that would be weird and I'd question science." She held in burp, briefly wondering if she'd got it wrong by saying 'science'. Maybe it was physics? Oh well. Who gave a crap?_

_Snorting to himself, he stood up and chucked his covers and pillows onto the floor before wiggling his eyebrows at her. "You joining me, m'lady?"_

_Giggling way-over-the-top, she nodded and grabbed her own pillows and blanket before placing them next to his. Together, they laid down before laughing at themselves. God, they were ridiculous. "What's Sam gonna say when he wakes up?" she questioned with another giggle._

_Dean did his famous chuckle. "He probably won't even bat an eyelash. He's dealt with me his whole life remember?" he grinned, nudging her with his shoulder. "There's nothing he doesn't expect anymore."_

_Grinning back, she leaned up and pressed her lips against his for a moment. She then laid her head on his shoulder before letting her eyes fall shut. "Good night, Dean."_

" _Goodnight, Darcy," he replied, looking down at her face, his heart beating wildly. He pondered on moving his arm so he could hold her and eventually he gave into the thought. He heard her make a happy noise through her nose as he shifted, his arm going around her back and his hand resting on her hip. Laying his head against hers, they both fell into a deep sleep._

Damn, she did weird things when she was drunk. Her head was no longer resting on his shoulder; instead it was on his arm which she was thankful. It would have been awkward if they'd woken up in a full-blown snuggle fest.

Licking her dry lips, she sat up and squinted as she peered around the room. Sam's bed was empty, and the bathroom door was open so she assumed he must have left to get breakfast. Atleast she hoped he did because she really didn't feel up to going out.

Suddenly, a key slid into the lock and it clicked open, allowing Sam to push his way into the motel room. He looked awfully chirpy and she wondered how the hell he managed to dodge a hangover.

"Morning, sunshine." He greeted her with a knowing smile as he kicked the door closed behind him. "Have a good sleep?"

"Bite me." Rolling her eyes, she laid back down and covered her head with her pillow, accidentally jerking Dean awake in the process.

"I would but I think Dean'd get jealous." Sam teased, placing the food and drinks down on the table before taking out his coffee.

"Damn right I would." Dean mumbled, sounding just as rough as she felt.

Hearing that he was awake, she removed the pillow and turned her head towards him. "Sam's being an ass." She informed him with a small pout.

Dean chuckled and sat up with a wince. "You get used to it."

It was funny how quickly things could change.

One moment Dean was laughing with Sammy and Darcy, who was quickly becoming his new favorite girl, and the next moment it felt like his world had been turned upside down.

**Kerry Anne O'conner**

Was written on her driving licence. Usually it wouldn't be a biggie. Hunters had different I.D's for practically everything but it was the  _name_  that made him pause.

He'd heard it before from somewhere, he was sure of that, and it didn't give him a good vibe.

He'd accidentally found her licence while she was in the shower. He had gone to move her bag and it had fallen out. For a moment it was all fun and games – he wanted to see her picture 'cause lets face it, everyone's driving licence had a bad one.

He was no longer smiling though as Bobby's voice told him the truth behind her name.

" _Kerry Anne O'conner is a bag egg, I'm tellin' ya,"_  Bobby said, his voice muffled slightly. Dean could imagine him sitting at his desk, phone resting against his shoulder while he multi-tasked.  _"She's wanted, and not by the feds."_

"Get to the point, Bobby," Dean sighed tiredly, running a hand down his face. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what he was about to be told but he knew he needed to hear it. Glancing up, he looked towards the motel from where he sat on the Impala's hood, needing the privacy.

" _Don't you speak to me like that, boy,"_ Bobby warned him.  _"I'm doin' you a favour here. No need to get snarky."_

"Sorry."

" _Anyway,"_  Bobby rolled his eyes. " _A year ago this girl was on a hunt with 'bout five guys. One of 'em bein' her old man."_ He explained.  _"They killed the thing and went back to the motel for a drink, a pat on the back, you know? That night, they lost three men."_

Dean briefly thought about how she'd mentioned that her Dad had died a year ago. "What happened?"

" _She killed 'em, son. Two hunters and her own Dad."_

His eyes widened in shock and he immediately started shaking his head. "Could she have been possessed?"

" _No, she had a protection tattoo."_  He replied before continuing slowly, " _Dean…if you know where she is…"_

Dean was silent for a moment. "And if I did?"

" _You need to call Jacob. Him an Pete survived the attack, and they're both lookin' for her."_

Dean nodded numbly. "W-what they gonna do with her?"

" _Ain't sure…but my guess? It ain't gonna be pretty."_

"Thanks, Bobby." He said before snapping his phone shut and slumping against the Impala, his eyes locked onto the motel door.


	10. Beautiful pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter to this story. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL so if you want to read more, you'll need to put me on authors alert or keep an eye out. I can't say when it will be out because I'm gonna try to write most of it before I post it(but things never go as planned). Thanks so much for sticking with me during this story!

"I-I just can't believe this, Dean," Sam whispered as they stood outside of the motel room so Darcy – no, wait,  _Kerry_  – couldn't hear them. "What if it's just coincidence? Maybe it  _is_  a fake I.D and-"

"There's no point in 'ifs' and 'buts', Sammy," Dean sighed heavily, one arm leaning against the brick wall. "Only one way to find out…I just needed you to know so you can prepare yourself for the worse." He knew his brother had grown fond of the little huntress. "And I need you to have my back on this, Sammy," he hated the way his voice broke but this situation wasn't an easy one. Darcy had become a good friend. Hell, a few more days and Dean knew she'd have been family.

Sam nodded, his expression changing as he stood up straighter. He knew Dean needed support with this, and there was no way in hell Sam was gonna let him down. "I'm here for you, Dean."

Dean gave him a grateful look.

Kerry couldn't help the way her guard was automatically up when she exited the bathroom. There was something about the atmosphere…even though Sam and Dean smiled at her like they usually did. Dean even checked her out. But it was just… _different_.

"You guys okay?" she questioned cautiously with a frown, rubbing a towel against her wet hair as she sat down on the motel bed. Maybe Sam's hangover was catching up with him, and maybe Dean never really recovered from his…

There was a bang from underneath the table and Sam winced before nodding and giving her a smile. If she didn't know better, she'd say that Dean just kicked him. But why? "Yeah, everything's fine, Kerry." Sam assured her.

She gave them a small smile and a nod before concentrating on drying her hair. There was something off about what he said…she couldn't quite put her finger on it but until she could figure out what it was, there was no point in calling them out on it. Maybe she was just being paranoid. Almost a year of running could do that to you.

Dean stared at Sam with wide eyes when Kerry looked away from them. ' _What the hell, man?'_  he mouthed, wondering how the hell Sam could slip up so quickly and call her by her real name, the one they weren't supposed to know about.

Sam grimaced, knowing he'd messed up. ' _I'm sorry.'_  He mouthed back with a shrug, his face guilty and saddened by the simple fact that – she didn't even blink when he'd said it. It wasn't looking good.

Dean knew this too and gave Sam a heartbreaking look. He didn't have good luck with chicks. Well, he did when it came to sex. He probably had better luck than most men, but when it came to ones he liked – really  _liked, liked –_ something always went wrong. Winchesters seemed to be cursed that way.

Dean let out a quiet sigh before flicking his head to the motel door. He knew what he had to do now.

Sam quirked an eyebrow at him, silently asking, ' _You sure?'_

Dean nodded and repeated the action, rolling his eyes and mouthing ' _Just go.'_

"Well," Sam stood up, making Kerry glance over at him as she continued to rub her hair. "I'm gonna, uh, go and…look at the vending machine outside." He said, almost in a mumble before heading towards the door and stepping outside.

Kerry waited until the door was closed and Sam was gone before snorting. "He's a weird one, isn't he?" she questioned, trying to keep her voice from sounding suspicious. She definitely knew something was up now.

"Sammy? Oh, uh, yeah." Dean nodded, scratching the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle, hoping that Sam hadn't just blown it.  _Dammit, Sammy._  Clearing his throat, he stood up, his eyes catching the weapons bag which sat behind her on the bed. A idea formed in his head as he headed towards her.

She watched him cautiously as he approached and her body stiffened when he knelt down in front of her. What was he playing at? Having him so close made her heart speed up and palms sweat. Not to mention, heat filled her stomach. Was this why Sammy was acting weird? Why the atmosphere was different? Had Dean wanted a chance to make a move on her before they went their separate ways? Butteries fluttered in her belly at the idea and she knew that if he came onto her right now, her body was more than ready for it.

He was nervous. He didn't want to do this, and could probably go about this is a completely different way but for a moment, he just wanted to pretend that he didn't find out that information. That she was the same girl they'd hunted with, drank with and laughed with. "Hey there," he said quietly, his eyes searching hers with a sad smile on his lips.

She swallowed thickly. "Hey." Her voice was just as quiet and she didn't even notice that she'd stopped drying her hair and had dropped the towel.

Lifting one hand, he tucked some damp strands of her behind her ears, the same sad smile lifting his lips. "You're really beautiful, you know that?" he was being honest.

She took a shaky breath, feeling her heart jump at his words. Licking her lips, she looked down shyly, "Thanks," she told him, glancing up and looking at him from under her eyelashes. "You are too."

He thought the movement was adorable and couldn't help himself any longer. Leaning forward, his nose brushed hers and he stared into her eyes questioningly, giving her a chance to back out.

She nodded, giving him her answer as her eyes fluttered closed.

When his lips touched hers, he waited for a few moments, just enjoying the feeling before pulling back, licking his lips and going in again – this time deeper, longer and harder.

Her hands rested on top of his shoulders, squeezing them as her body reacted. Her panties were getting wetter by the second and she could feel her nipples hardening in her bra. He was good –  _very_ good.

His own hands wrapped around her lower back, pulling her closer to him as he deepened the kiss even more. He got lost in it for a few moments, almost forgetting what he was meant to be doing. It was nice to pretend but he couldn't live in his little fantasy forever.

Anger filled him as he remembered what she'd done; who she really was. This wasn't  _Darcy_. This was  _Kerry_. A murderer. Someone who murdered their own father and probably wouldn't hesitate to do the same to him and Sammy. No way in hell would he let that happen.

He moved one hand to her thigh where he slowly started to lip it upwards, keeping her distracted as the other hand reached into the weapons bag behind her and pulled out a gun.

Her breath hitched when he touched her thigh and she held her breath, wanting to feel him touch her so badly. She didn't know the next time she would get one of her 'episodes' where touch repulsed her so she wanted to do this desperately, knowing they might not get another chance. "Dean…" she breathed against his lips, hands pulling him closer, desperate to feel him-

A pain went through her head and then everything went black.

Dean caught her before she hit the floor. He'd hit her with the butt of his gun, knocking her out so he'd be able to tie her up. He laid her on the bed for a moment, needing to wait for the tent in his pants to go down. She may be a murderer but he was  _Dean,_  and she was hot.

Standing over her, he looked down at her with mixed feelings. He couldn't stop seeing her as  _Darcy_  but he was supposed to believe that she was a murderer? This wasn't gonna be easy.

With a heavy sigh, he reached into the same bag as before and pulled out some rope.

The first thing she noticed was that the room was spinning and there was a feeling of dry liquid down the back of her neck, as well as a throbbing pain in her head. The next thing she noticed was how tightly her hands and feet were bound, and that she was in a sitting position. It was that moment when she realized that she was tied to a chair.

A pang of hurt shot through her. She may not have known them for that long but they were the first people she had considered her friends in a long time.

Lifting her head was a struggle since she was still hazy with unconsciousness. Squinting her eyes, she could just about make out a figure sitting on the bed opposite her, just to the right. She didn't need to see properly to know who it was. "Dean..." She called weakly, shaking her head. "It's not-"

"Shut it." He ordered angrily the second he heard her voice. He felt hurt; betrayed. From the time they worked together on the hunt he had grown quite fond of the pretty little hunter only to discover that she was a enemy. "No more, alright Darcy?" He paused for a moment before letting out a humorless laugh and shaking his head as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Hell, Darcy ain't even your name is it,  _Kerry?"_

She swallowed thickly and lowered her head in defeat. "I couldn't tell you my real name. Just in case." She whispered brokenly.

"Just in case..." He laughed again. "Just in case we found out 'bout how you killed those men in cold blood?" He questioned angrily, standing up and walking over to her. He stopped just before he reached her and knelt down, his fingers going to her chin as he forced her to look at him. "You're' a helluva an actress. Anyone tell you that before?" Hurt shone in his eyes. "Bet you coulda won awards for your performance. A _freakin'_ Oscar." Shaking his head, he roughly let go of her chin, making her eyes go to the floor again. "Certainly had me n' Sammy fooled."

Kerry swallowed back her tears. "I wasn't acting." She argued back at him. "I swear, I  _wasn't."_

Rolling his eyes, he stood back up and made his way over to the dining table. "Sure, sweetheart."

A wave of panic hit her. "I wasn't Dean! You  _have_  to believe me!" She begged as her tears won the battle and began to form in her eyes. Shit, he wasn't going to believe her, was he?

He scoffed as he sat down at the table. "So you didn't kill those hunters?"

She held back a sob and couldn't bring herself to reply to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you didn't notice, the last bit was from the first half of chapter 1. The sequel will be about her, what she did, and what Sam and Dean are gonna do about it. It will have all your answers, a lot of angst, plenty of action, sexual tension and maybe even more romance!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
